Govern Me Goddess - Roman
by ChelleLew
Summary: Roman Reigns is a cocky, know-it-all surgeon. Sarah Fuller is a nurse anesthetist that numerous people in the hospital respect and admire for her talent and compassion. Does anyone realize the angel of mercy lets a dark she lets a side reign at her second job? Roman wants to discover Sarah's secrets, but can the arrogant surgeon handle the life of a sub? Can he submit to his nurse?
1. Hospital Duties

_This is a companion story to the original Govern Me Goddess. The stories take place simultaneously._ _No, I am not forgetting my other stories. The muses are just really firing on this saga! This is quite the busy club. Who knows who will show up next... All I know is I don't work at this fictitious place and I don't have any claim to the WWE talent._

 _Huge shout out to MrsCenaOrton for her help with the medical terminology and fact-checking. That isn't my forte. It's the little details that make a story work or flop so THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!_

* * *

Sarah Fuller observed the man lying on the gurney. His breathing was regular. His heart rate was steady. His blood-oxygen levels remained in the normal range. She monitored changes in his blood pressure, noticing that they may have fluctuated but didn't vary more than five or six points. On the other side of the screen she was able to see the laser focus of the surgeon as he removed the nail from the clavicle. _How do you shoot yourself in the collarbone with a nail gun?_ Sarah watched the long, skilled fingers sew together the veins and arteries before stitching the skin closed. _I almost wish I could see those beautiful grey eyes._ She adjusted the medication so the patient would wake up slowly but not overwhelmed with pain.

"Nice job, everyone." Dr. Reigns complemented as he raised the shield that had protected his face.

Sarah stood and stretched. It was the end of a long shift and she was happy that it was time to go home. "Nurse Fuller, you are needed in obstetrics." Sarah didn't say a word. Obstetrics meant a mother and baby needed her, sleep could wait. She checked her patient one more time and once satisfied that he would be fine, pushed her equipment to the side and headed for the door.

* * *

Now that the nail that had impaled the patient so close to the carotid artery had been removed without massive hemorrhaging, Dr. Reigns took the time to glance at the nurse anesthetist who was assisting with this surgery. Her long black hair was knotted in a bun on the back of her head and hidden under a surgical cap. Her green eyes rotated between the machines that were monitoring her patient and observing the patient himself. _This is why I like working with her. She doesn't just depend on the equipment, she actually looks at the patient. Each one gets a little piece of her when she is in the room._ He clamped the ends of an artery he was working near. _It has nothing to do with how attractive she is. There are lots of attractive nurses._ He dropped the nail in a petri dish and focused on repairing the artery. _I wonder why she never goes out with the other surgical staff? Maybe I should invite her._

"Nice job, everyone." He made sure he complimented everyone after a smooth surgery. Positive reinforcement went a long way. He knew he was good, just ask him and he'd be happy to tell you. He complimented the nurses and assisting doctors but don't think they got credit for saving life or limb. That was all due to his talented and skilled fingers.

The intercom buzzed. Dr. Reigns tilted his head, listening as though he expected to be called. "Nurse Fuller, you are needed in obstetrics." The woman stretching at the patient's head glanced at her equipment and the patient one final time before whipping off her gloves and protective mask as she bound from the room. The doctor's eyes followed the nurse anesthetist all the way out of the door. As soon as the door closed, the other assisting nurses and doctor began talking.

"She is in high demand."

"Sarah works her ass off."

"There's just something about her."

"She's competent and comforting. The family feels secure and so does the patient, if they have the chance to meet her before they go under."

"Her shift is over and she's not complaining."

"I know this surgery exhausted me and she's headed up to obstetrics. How does she not go out for drinks afterwards?"

Dr. Reigns interjected. "Does anyone ask her out?" The discussion ceased as soon as he spoke. It seemed as if they had forgotten he was in the room.

"Um, sorry Dr. Reigns." one of the nurses tucked her head.

Another nurse quietly said, "She always says she can't because she has another job, but she appreciates the thought." The nurse grabbed the head of the gurney while another took the foot and headed out the door. _Nurse Fuller needs a second job? I thought being a nurse anesthetist paid well. Maybe she has a lot of nursing school bills. Maybe she gambles. She can't have a drug or alcohol habit with the schedule she keeps. Why would she have to have two jobs? Does she have a parent with large medical bills? Why…_ When Dr. Reigns looked up, he was the only person in the room. For someone who was always the first to scrub and leave, this was highly unusual.

* * *

Sarah headed for the nurses' shower. She was tired after working through back-to-back surgeries but knowing that there was a cute little baby lying in that incubator under her father's watchful eye made it worthwhile. The mother was going to be okay. Seeing the grandparents holding her hands and crying nearly did Sarah in. _I need to get out of here and release some steam._ She rolled her shoulders as she rounded the last corner.

"Nurse Fuller!" Only Sarah's training kept her mouth from falling open. _Was that Dr. Roman Reigns calling_ _ **my**_ _name down the hall? What the hell…_ She paused and waited for him to approach. "I wanted to compliment you on a job well done today."

"Thank you, Dr. Reigns. I appreciate your compliment. It means a lot that you took the time to seek me out to give it." Sarah said graciously.

He smiled at her. "I am glad that you understand the value of my time. Since you do, you will understand the significance of an extended invitation for drinks after work."

It was Sarah's turn to smile. "That is very kind of you but I am afraid I cannot accept." She pulled the pins out of her bun, letting her black hair cascade down her back.

The doctor propped one hand against the wall. "I heard you have a second job and that prevents you from having fun with the other nurses. Why don't you take a night off and enjoy yourself?" He looked so cocky, so sure of himself, Sarah couldn't restrain what she was about to do.

Stepping close, Sarah put herself toe-to-toe with the doctor. She made her voice breathy. "Oh, how little you know about me. I **_love_** what I do. Some even think I am a goddess and worship the ground I walk on." She patted his chest before turning and sashaying into the nurses' shower. _I cannot believe I just said that to Dr. Reigns!_ Sarah gave herself a mental fist-bump as she stripped and stood under the pounding spray.


	2. Relieving Stress

_The feedback is amazing! Love you!_

* * *

Dr. Roman Reigns propped one hand against the wall, smirking to himself. He knew he had her now, since she obviously understood how valuable his time was and the importance of **_him_** seeking her out. Asking her out for drinks was a no-brainer. Leaning against the wall was simply a way to relieve the pressure that had begun to form in his scrubs when she released that long black hair from the constraints of the bun that had kept it trapped on top of her head. He watched the tiny woman step closer. He felt her breath tickle the underside of his jaw and along his neck. _Wait, what did she say? Rewind, rewind… Did she just say that some people think **she is a goddess**? What the hell?! Who worships the ground she walks on? I want to! Where did that little spitfire go?_

* * *

Sarah put her bag in her locker. _A locker at work and a locker at the club. I live in lockers._ She took off her peasant blouse and her long black skirt. A gold bodysuit clung to her curves, from a high neck all the way down to her ankles. Gold stiletto heels were strapped to her feet. A touch of gold glitter sparkled on her face and in her hair. Evelyn passed by on the way to the main floor. "Damn, Sarah! You are really into this Golden Goddess moniker, aren't you?" Sarah laughed as she held the gold-colored vine up for her friend to see.

"All-in, you know that! I just can't figure out how to get this to stay in my hair. I don't want a bun." The two women worked together to braid the gold vine into Sarah's hair so it ringed her head like a crown and draped off the side of her head with the rest of her hair. She looked regal. Sarah picked up her golden paddle. "I am so ready for some fun."

Sarah held her head high as she strutted across the main floor of the club. A glance at the 'bartender' let her know that her client was waiting for her in the second cabana along the right-hand wall. _Tonight is that lawyer. Ugh. Fortuitous that I wore something that covered so much._ She stood at the opening of the cabana, feet shoulder width apart and tapped the paddle against her palm. "Someone needs to bend over." _Really, please don't. I have seen that hairy ass so many times._ He bent over and grabbed the post in the middle of the room, shaking his pale ass at her. The curly black hairs bounced and jiggled. "Are you seriously trying to anger your Goddess?"

"I'm sorry mistress." The smirk on his face contradicted his words. He backed towards her.

Sarah wasn't in the mood. Looking at this sub's large, pale, hairy ass and watching him purposefully antagonize her was aggravating. This was not the way a dominatrix and sub were supposed to relate. There are skits and then there is disrespect. He was crossing the line. She said, "Step out." He looked over his shoulder. "To the spanking table." She pointed to the table just outside the cabana. He stood and walked to the table. She kicked his feet apart before slapping his ass once and using the paddle to push his shoulders down. She shackled his wrists and ankles to the table. "You will learn not to push your Goddess." He smirked over his shoulder at her. "Count - one, thank you Goddess."

Sarah stood behind the man and tapped him. "One, thank you Goddess." She tapped harder. "Two, thank you Goddess." He still didn't seem affected. She swatted both cheeks. They jiggled. _Gross._ "Three, thank you Goddess." This time there was a slight grimace to his tone. Sarah went to work on one cheek and then the other. Both had a pink tinge to them. A harder swat brought more of a reaction. "Eight, thank you, Goddess, for showing me the error of my ways." Sarah rubbed the paddle against his ass before rapidly firing off, "Nine, ten! Thank you, Goddess!" He dropped his head to the table with a groan. Sarah smiled and rubbed his ass once more with the paddle. Watching his hands unclench she spanked each cheek once more and listened to him groan in surprise.

Sarah unlatched the shackles and stood beside the man. "Kneel." she ordered. He dropped to her feet. "Know your place."

"Yes, Goddess." _The same routine with this fool gets old. He has got to learn his place. If he cannot respect me as his dominatrix, maybe he needs a new one._ He leaned forward to kiss her shoe.

"You have not earned that right." Sarah leaned forward, speaking into his ear. "You have disrespected your Goddess repeatedly. You have not learned your place. If you cannot learn and remember, you can take your place with the unclaimed subs." His eyes widened dramatically. "Your only reminder. Crawl to the post. Tether yourself. Now." The growl in her voice brooked no argument. She watched the man scamper into the cabana and grasp the wrist straps. She sighed. Entering the cabana again, Sarah picked up four alligator clamps. She clipped one two each of his nipples and two to his gonads. "I want to hear those bells ringing." she whispered in his ear. "Play me a song." She reclined on the futon. She watched as he bit his lip.

A whimpered, "Yes, Mistress." came out as he rang the bells. She listened as he clanged all four bells together. Sarah was ready to scream. _Was there nothing that this man could do right?_ "I am sorry, Goddess."

"Hold them still. They cannot make a sound." Sarah changed the game. She moved behind the man, dragging the paddle along his shoulders. He trembled, causing the bells attached to his nipples to ring. "Tsk, tsk. I said no sounds." She tapped the paddle against his ass. Now the bells attached to his balls rang. "And more noises. You are being a very bad boy tonight." She spanked him harder. He grasped hold of the wrist straps and bore down, trying not to move. Sarah glanced down. He was stiff as a board. She struck his ass one more time. All four bells remained silent as come dribbled from his cock. "You want release?" He moaned. "You find this exciting?" He moaned again. Sarah used her paddle to strike his ass one last time. He couldn't hold back as his come swathed the post and the bells clattered. Sarah dropped a towel on his shoulder. "Clean up your mess."

"Yes, Goddess. Please keep me, Goddess." _Of course his voice is meek and mild now. Only a heartless bitch would kick a puppy when he's down._

* * *

And you thought Roman was going to get dominated this early? No, no, no. Not yet! *evil laughter abounds*

Give it time, ladies. Sarah has work to do. And Roman had to work to do in order to deserve The Golden Goddess, don't you agree?

In the meantime, feedback! Let me know what you thought. Do you like the concept of a series of Govern Me Goddess stories featuring different men? What did you think of the description of Goddess working with someone other than the star? Oh, never fear. Back to Roman in chapter 3!


	3. Stalker Much?

Roman sat in his gold colored BMW in the last row of the parking lot. He always parked near the door in the light, but here… here he wasn't sure he wanted to be seen. What if he was wrong? Did he really want to be seen here? He looked around the parking lot. There were many BMW sedans, BMW sports utility vehicles, Lexus sedans, Mercedes sedans, Cadillac SUVs, and one lone motorcycle. _What brings all of these people, these apparently wealthy, powerful men, to a place like Govern Me Goddess? I don't understand it._ He sat in his car rubbing his chin with his forefinger. _Furthermore, what is a woman like Sarah Fuller doing here? She is intelligent and talented. As a nurse anesthetist she makes good money, like over $200,000 a year. Why would she need to work **here**? She doesn't need to strip for tips. That's demeaning and degrading. It's just wrong._ Something propelled him to open his door and head across the parking lot. Maybe he could save her.

* * *

The bouncer looked at his grey tailor-made suit and his matching cobbler hand-crafted shoes. Raising an eyebrow, he opened the door and let the doctor inside. A hostess met him at a traditional-looking wooden stand. "Welcome. How may we help you?" Roman tried not to gape. A fur-trimmed creamy lace bodysuit and thigh-high boots accentuated her milk chocolate skintone. _Who wore that kind of outfit in public?_ He towered over her five foot frame by nearly 15 inches. _How can someone so tiny think believe that she is intimidating to someone like me?_ Her chin-length black hair framed her cherub-looking face giving her such an innocent appearance, until he looked into her hard brown eyes. "Did you need something, sir?" She tapped one long nail against the top of the stand as she gave him a silent appraisal. _Why does she seem unimpressed? Women are always impressed…_

"I came to see a show." Roman looked down his nose at the hostess.

One eyebrow shot up. "This is not a strip club. This is members' only. Unless you are a member, you need to leave."

He sighed. "I want to join. How much?"

The hostess walked around him, perusing his body. "While there is a membership fee, you lack the certain _j_ _e ne sais quoi_ that we expect from our members."

It was Roman's turn to raise his eyebrows. "I lack something that you want in your members? I am a respected and revered surg…"

The hostess held up her finger. "No one cares." The bored tone in her voice drew him up short. "I do believe you need some training. Either that or you won't last through changing your clothes." She laughed at the thought. Snagging a clipboard, she said, "You need to sign here, here initial here, and sign here. We need contact information, emergency information, any allergies you may have and your next of kin. We also need a full set of finger prints, a hair sample and a blood sample." The hostess stood back and crossed her arms, as if she were waiting for him to refuse.

Roman met the challenge. "While I fail to see the necessity in all of this, here is the requested information. Would you like me to pee in a cup, too?"

Smirking, the hostess shook her head. "We get all we need from your hair and blood." She reached over and yanked a few strands of hair. Holding out a touch screen she said, "Lay your palm here, please." A green light scanned across his hand. "All that leaves is a blood sample. That's up to you, Doc." She held out a cotton swab. "Bite your cheek, stick a pin in your finger, do something. You go no farther than right here unless you pass every threshold." Biting his cheek hard enough to draw blood, Roman handed her the now-pink swab. He didn't see where she put the swab. His paperwork and swab were gone. The hostess was rounding the podium and walking right up to him with a _flogger_ in her hands. _Where did she get a damn **flogger** from?_ "So, **_Dr. Reigns_**. You think that you want to become a member of Govern Me Goddess. You believe that you are man enough to relinquish control to one of our Goddesses?" Her eyes stared into his and brooked no wavering. Roman swallowed hard. _What is happening?_ "This is not a game we play. This is not something to be toyed with. This is and becomes a way of life. Are you ready to experience this? Do you truly believe that you can subjugate yourself to the will and dominance of another?" She slid the flogger down his throat and tapped his chest. "What happens here is serious. You follow the commands given or you  are punished. Should that happen, take your punishment like a man. If you don't, it **will** get worse." She circled around and began cataloguing his attributes. "You have strong arms, defined forearms, and long fingers. Thick thighs that should hold up for a nice work-out." A soft cackle drifted around the room. The flogger tapped his ass. Roman couldn't help but jerk. _What the hell?!_ "No movement or sounds without permission." She tsked and tapped his ass again. "Remember, you came here and signed up for this. No one sought you out." She continued her perusal of his body. "Toned ass and back, that's always good. You also passed our background check. So… the only question that remains is whether you are really ready to do this. So, are you… Sub?" Roman nodded. "Then this one time, and one time only, the club will provide you with the bare necessities. You will only be observing, not playing." Roman nodded. The hostess crooked her finger. "Follow me, sub." She led him into a locker-room type area and opened a grey door. "This is your assigned locker. Here is your combination. Learn it. You can store your personal effects here while you are in the club. If you need to leave anything here, you are free to do so. Remember that this is club property so we are allowed to search it regardless of your knowledge of presence." Handing him a small white strap with a cotton bag attached, she left the room. He changed quickly. _A small piece of elastic and a tiny cotton bag? This is supposed to provide modesty? I can barely get my junk inside. And let's not talk about the hairy furball hanging around the outside of the bag. This looks hideous. My ass is bare. There's no way…_ "We are going to cross the main room. There are multiple scenes in progress. You are not allowed to talk or participate. The fact that you don't have a collar signals this to everyone. If you return, a Goddess can choose to claim you and give you markings or a collar. If not, one of our trainers will take you on until you catch the eye of a Goddess." _Oh, hell…_

Roman followed the hostess into the huge room. He almost stumbled, couldn't believe what he was seeing. Realizing that she wasn't waiting for him or even checking to see if he was following, he sped up his pace. The hostess walked between round tables that had odd contraptions on them and past a large circular area that was devoid of people. There were chains and cuffs on the floor. She took him to an area set up like a bar. There were five stools, each with a handle where the back should be. "You will sit here. Your hands will stay behind your back at all times. They will remain on this handle." She watched to make sure he had taken the correct position before she walked away. Roman sat with his feet dangling below the bottom rung, knees slightly apart, back straight with his hands clutching the handle as he looked around the room. He tried to empty his mind. _Don't think about what might be on this stool. Vinyl is easy to clean. They must wipe these down regularly. It has to be sanitary or they couldn't remain open. Clear your mind. Take in the sights and sounds._

To the right there were six walled rooms. Half of the doors were closed. The other half were open, allowing Roman to see these rooms had accoutrements that allowed for role-playing. One Goddess was leading a man inside on all-fours. He wore a horse's tail and she was waving a slice of apple in front of his face. The man was neighing. _I guess he likes that._ Roman caught a glimpse of a bridle before the Goddess closed the door. _He really wants to be treated like a horse?_ He started to shake his head, only to feel his own hair touch his shoulders. _Would a Goddess compare my hair to a mane? Would she think I was a thoroughbred? Where the hell do I come off thinking like that?_

Roman turned his eyes to the round tables directly in front of the 'bar'. Where most clubs or restaurants would have chairs and decorations, these tables had hooks and clamps. _What the hell?_ He must have said it out loud because the bartender spoke. "They hold the sub in the desired position for a public activity. It may be something that the sub wants and desires. It may be a punishment." Roman looked farther left and saw a spanking taking place. A man with a very hairy ass was cuffed to the table as a Golden Goddess made him count his punishment. "Seven, thank you, Goddess." She drew back again, the lights sparking in her hair and on her paddle. "Eight, thank you, Goddess, for showing me the error of my ways." _Like I would ever say something like that._ Roman looked away from the table and towards the seven cabana-type areas. These had curtains around them with futons against the wall. Each had post mounted in the middle of the floor. Some couples had the curtains wide open, allowing anyone to see what was going on while others had the curtains closed for the appearance of privacy. Roman looked at the ceiling, noticing the cameras imbedded at regular intervals all over.

The Golden Goddess had released Pale Ass. She was whispering in his ear. He didn't seem to like what she had to say. He scrambled on all fours to the post in one of the cabanas. She grabbed little bells and attached them. She said something before laying down on the futon. As she reclined, Roman caught a glimpse of her face. _Good Lord, that is Sarah Fuller. Sarah Fuller is the Golden Goddess._

He watched as she grimaced. Whatever she asked Pale Ass to do, he failed. She seemed to give him another task, one that he minimally achieved. Roman watched as Pale Ass bathed the tethering post in come. _She beat his ass and he came._ Roman watched in disbelief. Pale Ass cleaned up the area. He followed the Golden Goddess as she led him to the Patron's Locker Room. Then he watched as she disappeared though a door labeled 'Goddesses Only'. She re-emerged a few minutes later and entered a private room. _Dammit!_

A Goddess wearing a shiny black bodysuit walked past Roman. At her heels was the horse-man wearing blinders and a tail. He couldn't see the people around, his sole focus was on his Goddess as she led him to his private changing area. _Damn! That is the judge from the county courthouse! The judge is a freakin' horse!_

The hostess was approaching. "Follow me, please." She led Roman back to the locker room. "Remember, this is a private and confidential club." He nodded. "If you decide to return, you will need to provide your own attire. What you are currently wearing will obviously not be acceptable if you desire a Goddess." Roman nodded. "Goddesses are to be referred to as such. Trainers should be called Mistress. I am one of the Hostesses. You should refer to me as Hostess Trista. Learn the rules. Avoid the punishment." She opened the locker room door, allowing him to enter the room. Scanning the area, he found Pale Ass sitting on a bench.

Roman headed for his locker. Changing quickly, he glanced at the other man who still hadn't moved. "Something wrong, bud?" Pale Ass jolted and shook his head. Roman wondered why he cared. "You look like someone stomped on your dog."

"Worse. My Goddess is going to release me. If I go back to the Unclaimed Sub pool, I'll never get collared. I'm… Why am I telling you this?" Pale Ass groaned.

Roman crossed his arms over his chest. "Were you violent with her? Rude to her?"

The other man barked out a laugh. "You are new here. No one would get away with that. My needs are just getting old."

Roman shrugged his shoulders. "Freshen them up a bit. Meet your needs and hers. You seem like a smart man. Figure it out."

Sliding into his car, Roman smacked his head on his steering wheel. "Why the hell would you help Pale Ass with Sarah? That was supremely STUPID!"


	4. Taunting

Sarah sat in the lounge enjoying her eight minutes off her feet before she was due to scurry off and assist with another surgery. Peace and quiet, so rare these days, accompanied by a slice of decadent German chocolate cake. Sarah took a bite, letting the moist cake slide off her tongue and drift towards the back of her mouth. It just seemed to disintegrate as she swallowed. She closed her eyes as she took a second bite of the gooey, chocolatey delight. As the sinful goodness tickled her palette, she moaned softly. A groan from the doorway interrupted her afternoon sensation.

"Nurse Fuller, please don't let me interrupt." Dr. Reigns moved from the doorway into the room.

Sarah glared at the man and stood. "My break was over anyway." She laid the fork on the plate before picking them both up.

He reached over and grabbed the fork. "May I?" He took a bite of her cake. "That is delicious." _If he only knew, he would cower before me._ The look she leveled at him was full of fire and brimstone. "You look positively radiant."

"I look positively pissed off. That's how I look." she corrected.

"My apologies. Let me buy you another piece of cake. Shall we meet after work?" he offered.

"No thank you." she muttered as he took the plate and finished off the slice. "That was rude."

"You were going to throw it away. That would be a waste of a perfectly good piece of delicious cake."

All Sarah could manage was a strangled, "Argh!" as she walked out of the room. As she headed down the hall, she murmured to herself, "Of all the pompous, arrogant, juvenile acts… If I had the chance to…"

A deep voice spoke from just over her shoulder. "If you had the chance to what? Would you spank me? What would you do to me, Golden Goddess?"

Sarah whirled around, pinning Dr. Reigns with a cold glare. "You couldn't handle the things you speak of, Doctor. Stick with surgery and going to the bar with nurses who worship you. GMG is too much for you." The haughtiness of her eyes and the tilt of her chin intrigued him.

Dr. Reigns backed Sarah against the wall, hovering over her. "That sounds like a challenge to me. I love a challenge."

One eyebrow crooked upwards. "If you know anything, you would know that we don't talk about the club in public. That is the primary rule. If you are a member, you would have to be a newbie and that would place certain restrictions on you. Too bad for you…" she trailed off before ducking around him and heading down the hall. _Score one for her. Damn she is hot._

* * *

"Nurse Fuller, report to OR. Stat." Sarah rushed towards the operating wing, knowing that this meant she was needed for an emergency surgery. Reaching the scrub room, she was briefed on the case. "Multiple lacerations and contusions. We are operating on an impaled gear shift to the torso."

Sarah shuddered. "How… Never mind. I don't want to know." She shook her head. "The things people do…" She finished scrubbing up and donned her sterile gown, gloves, and mask. She began monitoring his vitals and administering a low dose of medication to keep him sedated until the doctor arrived.

The OR doors opened to the ever modest, "Are we ready to save a life today people? Let's keep him off the Darwin Awards." _Dammit. Did it really have to be Reigns? That man needs to have his ego adjusted._ Sarah didn't say a word as she checked the patient's pulse and blood pressure. Adding more anesthesia, she monitored and observed as the surgery progressed for the next few hours. "The large intestine was perforated." Dr. Reigns muttered. "Suction. Clean thoroughly. That is toxic." The team worked with united focus to save the patient on the table and prevent infection from setting in. "Suture." The doctor was focused and professional. "Clamp." He worked with speed and precision. "Vitals." Sarah read them clearly and added the dosage of the anesthesia and time he'd been under. "Thank you, Nurse Fuller." _Did the Almighty Reigns just acknowledge me during a procedure? Will wonders never cease!_ After four and a half hours on the table, Dr. Reigns finally stitched the last suture. "Our Darwin nominee is ready for recovery." he proclaimed.

* * *

Sarah was once again sitting in the staff lounge. This time she was sprawled across a sofa nursing a soda and munching on a dark chocolate candy bar. "Darwin will make it. No worries."

"Conceited much?" she snorted.

"Confident." Dr. Reigns sat at the table across from her. "I know what I am able to do and I do that. It's not conceit if I can back it up, is it?"

Sarah stood, moving in front of the doctor she considered to be way too arrogant for his own good. A smirk blossomed on her face. She tapped his nose with her index finger. "With that thought process, I would have to say that I know what I am able to do and I do it extremely well."

"So I saw." His acknowledgement raised her eyebrow.

"Then you won't argue when I say I'm not conceited if I can back it up." He started to open his mouth but she held it shut with one finger. "Shush. I didn't give you permission to speak. If I want to hear from you, I'll ask." She drug her finger over his lips as she moved in closer so she could whisper in his ear. "I am The Golden Goddess. If you were fortunate enough to be mine, I would have you relaxed and satisfied, all of your needs met. You would be happy to obey your Goddess. In fact, with the proper training, I could make you come right now." Sarah backed away from the doctor. She took in his rapid breathing, glossy eyes, and flared nostrils. "It's too bad you are an overbearing, conceited jackass who can't subjugate himself to a lowly nurse." She rounded the table, threw away her snack, and headed into the hall.

 _What just happened? The meek little nurse just turned into a hellion. I. Want. Her._ Roman shoved himself away from the table. He picked up the chair that had clattered to the floor and stomped into the hallway. _Of course she is gone. But you know where she is going to be tonight. What are you going to wear? That cotton crap isn't going to work tonight._.


	5. Unclaimed

_For those that are following the GMG series, you may be aware that the reason the series has been on hiatus was because of my grandmother's health. She passed away earlier this week, 3 weeks and 4 days after she was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. Her fight was blessedly brief. She lived a full life. At 93, she had been independent and opinionated. She lived her life on her terms. She loved tending her flowers, mowing her grass, and baking. Her speech was difficult because of a stroke she suffered 13 years ago but she didn't let it slow her down. She had guts. She loved her family. She made it clear that she was ready to "go" and join my grandfather in heaven. In her words, she wanted to go HOME. My brother and I spoke at her funeral. I don't think we've done anything more difficult. He began by saying that this was the first time he had spoken publicly since his brain hemorrhage four years ago but he was following Grandma's example. We spoke of our memories and her affect on our lives._ _Now we move forward. We hope that those around honor her memory and lean on each other, not tear each other apart._

 _I am slowly trying to return to normal. If updates still aren't as regular, please bear with me._

* * *

Usually Sarah arrived at GMG dressed and ready to go. Tonight though, tonight Roman had gotten under her skin. Tonight she was dressing in the Goddess dressing room. Showering, spritzing, hair, make-up; Sarah had to do it all on the premises. As she was fighting with the fasteners on her golden corset, she felt fingers brush hers aside.

Another Goddess spoke. "What has you all in a dither?" Toby asked. Sarah sighed. "You know you want to talk, so talk."

"This guy at work, a doctor. He's been here and seen me. He kinda hinted at something and I challenged him, at least that's how he took it. I think he's going to show up. If he does… If he does…" she trailed off.

"If he does, what do you want to do? Do you want to humiliate him and leave him unclaimed? Say the word and you know we'll do it. It's happened before." Sarah saw the glint in Toby's eyes. The Goddesses stuck together. Nobody messed with or betrayed the sisterhood of the Goddesses. Sarah shook her head. "Do you want to claim him? That is a dangerous ledge, my friend."

"I know. But it's been done before."

"It's been done and it's backfired." Toby reminded gently.

"It's also worked."

"Be careful. Think this through. You did come here from work without changing. That should tell you something." Toby finished the last clip.

Sarah held up her see-through golden gauzy skirt. "It tells me that I'm cutting it close."

Evelyn breezed in to the room. "Not as close as I am!"

Toby laughed at her friend. "I haven't seen you this happy in – I can't remember when! What in the world is going on at your work?"

Evelyn laughed as Sarah said, "She's not going to admit anything, but I have seen her leave on the back of a motorcycle!" All three women giggled.

Evelyn admitted, "It's nice to have someone to go home to. He understands what I do here and he's okay with it. That's what is so great."

Toby and Sarah looked at Evelyn and sighed. Maybe someday…

* * *

Roman stripped silently. This was either the bravest thing he had done or the dumbest. The hostess was going to come back and escort him to the Unclaimed Subs section. Nurse Fuller would either claim him or leave him sweating alone in the pit of despair. _She wouldn't let that happen. She feels this, just like I do._ Carefully he stepped into the black leather sling that would cup him firmly. _I'm glad I took the time to shave this morning._ He inspected the area around the edges of the pouch that now held his manhood. _Well, at least I don't look like a hairy beast. A few straggles are to be expected the first time a man shaves his nether region. I certainly didn't think there would be stubble… Wait a second. That's another area I missed. Damn._ Letting a frustrated sigh escape, Roman focused on fastening the straps over his shoulders. These buckles would probably be the easiest. Then he worked on the straps that buckled near the base of his ribcage. The final buckle was the one just above his navel. Roman checked to make sure the o-ring was centered over his sternum and center of his back. He adjusted the buckles to ensure that he had room to room and breathe but couldn't slide out of the contraption if something weird were to take place. _Who knew in a place like this?_ Securing his locker, he headed for the door. Hostess Trista was waiting for him to make his grand appearance. Once Roman stepped out of the locker room, she circled around him as if she were giving him an inspection. _Well this feels odd_.

She nodded once and attached a black leather lead to the o-ring on his chest. Before Roman could argue she quietly explained, "You will need to remember that you are an Unclaimed Sub. You are nothing. If you want to be claimed, if you want to be trained by a Goddess, you'd better started acting like you have the ability to listen and obey. If you can't then you aren't worth their time." She tapped his chest. "A lowly trainer will get to break you in. Is that what you want?" Roman let his chin drop a fraction of an inch. "Better. You'll never be humble, that's obvious." He followed what appeared to be a painted on black lycra bodysuit that hugged every curve and dimple of the hostess's body. She held the leash between her thumb and forefinger, letting him know that he could "escape" any time he chose. _Why would I want to leave? Every woman here is HOT. I am only looking for one, but DAMN! What a view!_

* * *

Roman knelt on a large pillow in the middle of the club. Hostess Trista had cuffed his hands behind his back, leaving them resting against his bare ass. Attached to the cuffs was a chain that ran between his legs and hooked to a ring in the floor directly in front of him. _Now the meat market begins._ Roman bit back a sigh. _Where am I supposed to look? Am I supposed to watch a scene? Observe couples? Hang-out until someone picks me, if they pick me? This would be an epic failure and quite embarrassing if I stay here all night and no one wants me._ He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Stop worrying so much. With your skeletal structure, muscle tone, and gorgeous hair, someone is going to snatch you up quick." He raised an eyebrow. "In the meantime, you are an unclaimed sub so… I need to do this." She placed a black leather harness on top of his head, fitting the top to his head like a hat. She adjusted the straps along his cheeks until they met underneath his chin. The last one ran from the cheek straps through his mouth with a ball on it. "This is called a ball gag. It won't choke you or cause you pain. It will give you something to bear down on during playtime and will help full muffle some of the noises, should you get claimed." Then she flipped two panels forward. "It can also provide some measure of protection since you are not a full member as of yet."

"I ill e."

"What?" Trista looked at Roman like he was crazy. "Oh! You will be. I get it now." Her tinkling laugh was starting to draw attention. "Remember, keep your head held high. Do anything a Goddess says. Do not make any sounds unless given permission. Try not to touch yourself."


	6. Roman's First Night

The Golden Goddess was gliding through the room. Her golden sandals quietly tip-tapped on the floor as she rounded the first group of tables and passed the center of the room. From the periphery of her eye she caught sight of an unclaimed sub kneeling on a large cushion. She refused to turn her head, even though she wanted to look at the male. Even a quick glance let her know he had well-defined quadriceps, toned glutes, and the skin tone of freshly melted milk chocolate. Maintaining her pace and stride, she continued up the side aisle as she mentally compared the unclaimed sub to the man she worked near on a daily basis. _There isn't a chance in… No way that he… It's not possible…_ She turned. _You have got to be fucking with me! Dr. Roman Reigns is really, truly here and kneeling in the unclaimed sub section!_ The Golden Goddess raised her eyes to meet The Jungle Goddess' across the room. A slight nod of acknowledgement was all she gave before she headed into her first scheduled cabana.

* * *

Roman could see the gauzy gold skirt near the front of the room. _That's not where she's supposed to be. I want her here. She's supposed to be here, claiming me._ He wrapped his hands around the chain at his wrists and clutched it in frustration. Lips sealed silently around the gag in his mouth, preventing Roman from vocalizing his desire to have the golden one come closer. His nostrils flared out as he began to draw deeper and deeper breaths.

He was so focused on his obsession he failed to notice the tapping of a wooden staff until the long vines landed over his right shoulder. Keeping his back ramrod straight, Roman waited for whatever would happen next with closed eyes. A quiet voice spoke with authority just out of Roman's view. "I will begin his training."

The chain was unhooked from his cuffs. The 'waitress' motioned for Roman to stand. He carefully maneuvered to his feet. _This isn't how I wanted my night to go._ He kept his shoulders straight and his head facing forward. The vines were pulled from his shoulder and slapped lightly against his ass. "Turn to your right. Walk." Roman followed the dominatrix's orders. "Turn left. Walk past the bar. Do not look up." Roman began to sweat. He couldn't see the woman giving him orders. He knew from his previous visit that the Goddesses led their subs through the club, subs did not walk in front of a Goddess. _If I follow orders, I will be punished. If I don't follow orders, I will be punished. I am screwed either way._ Slowly he walked along the aisle-way between the tables and the cabanas and then he passed in front of the bar. Then he turned left again, realizing that the only place to go was the area that seemed to be full of private rooms. "Did I say to head over here? I simply said to walk past the bar." Roman froze. "Enter the third room." Roman walked in and stopped. He couldn't control his breathing. His chest was heaving. Vines smacked against his ass again. "Step forward." He felt another chain attach to his cuffs. "Kneel." He knelt on the floor. The hood and gag that the hostess had put on his head were removed. A squirt of water hit his tongue immediately. He swallowed.

The woman circled around him as she spoke. Roman kept his eyes trained on the floor, only truly seeing her nearly transparent shoes and dark leggings covered in painted-on vines. "I am The Jungle Goddess. That means I can be very wild or…" She paused and leaned over to stare directly into his eyes. "I can poison your ass worse than an allergic reaction to poison ivy. Don't fuck around with my friends." Roman met her unblinking stare. She had one emerald green eye and one sapphire blue. Both appeared cold and unfeeling, like she was ready to wrap her vines around his neck and choke him for all she was worth. "Why are you here?"

"I…I…I…"

"Not good enough." She slapped her vine-whip across his back.

"I wanted to see The Golden Goddess. I…I…I" he stuttered again.

"Why The Golden Goddess? Am I not goddess enough for you?" She slapped his back again.

Roman took a deep breath. "I want her to… train me." His voice dropped to a whisper.

"You want **_her_** to train **_you_**. Really… Why?" She began to circle him again.

"She intrigues me. I see, er, know, um, well… The Golden Goddess is…" Roman couldn't figure out how to explain Sarah without giving away her identity outside of the club. He knew he would be ruined if his patients knew he'd come to GMG, so he stopped talking.

* * *

Sarah was in a private room herself, working with a client who wanted to be bottle fed while wearing a bib and sitting in a high chair. Mentally she shook her head. Outwardly, she watched as he drank from the bottle, wiped his mouth on the bib, and 'sprinkled' on the high chair. _Some of these things are just weird. But that's what gets them off…_ She walked him to the Patron's Dressing Room and then headed off to meet her next appointment.

 _The night Dr. Reigns comes would be the night I have to face Hairy Ass again, wouldn't it? Ugh._ Sarah joined her client in the cabana, immediately clipping the bells in place. "We are going to do something different this time, dah-ling. Tonight those bells had better not make a sound." He nodded his head to show he understood and she went to work using her paddle to tease and torment. His moans and groans were proof positive that he wasn't going to last long, and he splashed all over the post within minutes of her first touch.

* * *

Sarah looked around the club. Both of her clients had been satisfied and left the building. She opened the door to the private room Roman and Toby were using and stood against the wall. She listened to Roman sputter and stutter about how he wanted her to train him. She heard him try to explain why without giving up how they knew each other. She saw how he kept what he thought to be her secret, protecting them both as best he could while expressing his single-minded desire for her. Who could argue with that?


	7. Confession Time

Sarah tilted her head towards Toby, letting her know it was okay to leave. Toby stooped and slipped the ball gag back into Roman's mouth, fastening it behind his head. "You are going to be a good boy or I am going to come back and kick your ass." she whispered. With a nod to the Golden Goddess, the Jungle Goddess left the room.

Sarah stayed behind the restrained man, not allowing him to see her yet. _Let him wonder. Keep him off-balance._ Tapping her golden paddle against her palm, she propped her golden sandal against the wall. Her hair draped over her shoulder, falling elegantly with the gold vine peeking through the raven strands. She kept the rhythmic tapping of the paddle for minutes, watching for any movement in Roman's shoulders. He didn't wiggle or waver at all. Finally Sarah let one word slide free. She barely breathed it. She sound of the word didn't even reach her own ears but she knew she spoke it by the set of his shoulders. As the dreaded "Why" floated through the air, a ripple crossed Roman's shoulders before they bowed back even farther. Pushing off the wall Sarah flicked the latch on the ball gag and circled around in front of the kneeling surgeon. "Is this a game to you?"

Roman met her gaze without flinching. "No games. This was explained clearly." He swallowed hard. "I want you to… to tra… to train me. I want you to be mine." Sarah's green eyes turned from a soft, mossy green to cold and glacial.

"You don't know what you are asking, Dr. Reigns."

His head lowered as he looked down at her sandals. "I can only ask for you to listen, my Goddess. I am new and unfamiliar with the rules. In my world, people bow to me and fear me. I find myself in uncharted waters as I look at you. Your eyes are captivating. Your skills are unparalleled. To work with you gives me joy – pleasure. My attempts to articulate my enjoyment were unsuccessful."

Sarah cut him off. "Given another attempt to 'articulate your enjoyment', what would you do?"

Roman closed his eyes and took a hesitant breath. Exhaling he said quietly, "You once said there were people who worshiped the ground you walked on. That you were a Goddess deserving of the honor and that I hadn't treated you with the proper reverence. If given the opportunity, I would like… No, I would ask that you train me to treat you, to worship you in the way that you should be revered. I know that I can excel in kneeling at your feet." Sarah stepped closer, tapping Roman's shoulder with her paddle. Gulping again he continued, "When I took your cake you told me that if I were fortunate enough to be yours, I would have been relaxed and satisfied. My, ah, needs would have been met. That I would be trained to the point that you could make me come on command."

Sarah bent over in front of Roman, giving him a glorious view straight down her golden corset. "You asked if I was going to spank you." Roman grasped the chain at the base of the leather cuffs. "Does that thought excite you or cause a ripple of fear at the base of your spine?"

"Excitement," he muttered. "But I don't want to be like the others."

Sarah tucked her paddle under his chin. "You don't have any claim on me. You are the sub, be it mine or Jungle Goddess'." Roman straightened and stared straight into Sarah's eyes. Sarah stood, looked down at him with an expressionless gaze and asked, "Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"I asked if we are clear."

Roman's brow wrinkled momentarily. "Yes, Goddess." He bowed his head as she moved to his side. Before he knew what was happening, the paddle in her hand cracked against his ass. His back arched involuntarily as he bit his bottom lip against the stinging pain.

"You will _always_ address me with respect." She brought the paddle down again. "You will only speak when asked a question. No soliloquies." He tightened his grip on the chains tethering him to the floor. "You don't have the right or freedom to ask or address other subs in this club. They are off-limits." She struck his ass again, causing his back to arch this time. "You took my cake. You infringed on my private time." This one was more towards the bottom of his ass, causing Roman to briefly wonder if she was headed for his thighs. The warm sting was transferring into something else and Roman was stunned to look down to see things 'on the rise'. _How much can I take?_ "You dared me to spank your ass. Don't **ever** taunt your Goddess. It will lead to bad things." Taking her paddle, Sarah slid it between his thighs and rubbed it against his leather-covered balls. "You find this exciting, don't you? That confuses you." She leaned over his shoulder and nipped his ear. "This is only the beginning." She pulled her paddle away and swatted his ass again. "You haven't proven yourself worthy of the Golden Goddess yet. You will go home and you will not touch yourself. I will know if you do, Dr. Reigns." With that, Sarah slammed the paddle against his ass one last time, causing his already hard cock to become rigid. "Think of your Goddess as you sleep with that tonight."


	8. Crazy Monday

Roman cursed his luck. He would have to have the evening shift on Monday night. He'd gotten intermittent sleep the night before thanks to an uncooperative cock that refused to relent and soften. Taking matters into his own hands wasn't an option. **She'd** know. The consequences would be worse than a night of little sleep. The possible rewards…he could only hope. He'd face whatever this shift brought happily. With his talent, he had no worries. Work would be fine. His relationship – or whatever this had the potential of becoming – that remained to be seen.

* * *

"Dr. Reigns, Nurse Fuller…" The intercom buzzed to life. Roman realized that two triage teams were paged to the operating rooms. He was thankful that Sarah was assigned to his. Whatever was going on was bad. He wanted Sarah at his side and not the other surgeon's. _Does that make me selfish? Absolutely. She is the most talented anesthesiologist we've got as well as the woman I want to be my Goddess. She needs to be with me and not another surgeon._

"I have arrived. Who are we saving today?" he announced as he entered the room. Roman's quick glance around the room took in the serious countenance of the nurses already preparing the patient. What made his heart stutter was the frozen expression on Nurse Fuller's face. _That's not her professional expression. That's not detached. That's…I don't know what that is._ "Vitals" he requested. Nurse Fuller remained focused on the face of the patient. He repeated firmly. "VITALS."

* * *

Sarah Fuller rinsed the soap from her hands, ignoring the buzz of conversation around her. Focus was important in a trauma situation. She didn't have time to listen to idle gossip. Drying her hands quickly she reached for her surgical gloves. "I just can't believe that this happened outside of Govern Me Goddess. It's a freaky place but there's never been violence there that I've heard of." Sarah paused. "I haven't either. I mean, when you have a bunch of people having unnatural sex there's bound to be issues so maybe they've just been lucky so far." Sarah's hands began to tremble as she pulled on her gloves. The conversation continued. "We don't know which one we got, hooker or cheated wife." Sarah straightened her back and held her head high, focusing on the gurney. _Focus. Dig deep. Focus._

She took her place at the head of the table. Long blond ringlets draped over the side. Grasping the bag and tube that contained the anesthesia that would keep the patient unconscious for the duration of the surgery, Sarah reached for the i.v. that was already established with a bag of saline in the back of the slim right hand. She tried not to stare at the broken finger nails that spoke to the ferocity of the fight the patient had put up. Once the tubing was attached, Sarah checked to make sure the drip was correct. She deftly removed the saline drip and replaced it with the necessary bags of blood and plasma. She swept the blond ringlets aside as she checked the patient's carotid pulse. _Strong and steady on the right. Regular and steady but not as strong on the left. I wonder what that is indicative of?_ Sarah noted her observations on the nearby chart. Sarah withdrew her penlight from her breast-pocket and leaned forward. Touching the patient's left eyelid, she looked into the pupil and hoped for reaction. The bloodshot white of the eye looked gruesome. She let out a quiet breath as the pupil dilated. She closed the eyelid and moved to the right, repeating the test. This eye was not bloodshot but had a more greyish appearance than white. The pupil dilated right away. Sarah wrote down the coloring of the sclera as well as the reactiveness of the pupils. _Those eyes…_ She looked at the face on the table. _The swelling on the left cheek has distorted the shape of the face. It looks like the right side of her jaw is sagging. But if… It couldn't be…_

"VITALS!"

Sarah's head jerked up. Dr. Reigns was waiting expectantly. "Um…"

"Do you need a minute or should someone else take over for you, Nurse Fuller?" Dr. Reigns was in full superiority mode. For this, Sarah was thankful.

She raised an eyebrow as she replied, "Pupils are reactive. Pulse is strong and regular. Stronger on the right than the left." She glanced at the heart monitor before rattling off the blood pressure and current heart rate reading. "Blood pressure 123 over 85. Pulse 97. Body temp is 99. Currently receiving one unit of O and one bag of plasma. Two more of each on stand-by." Dr. Reigns nodded curtly. Sarah held the bag of saline higher. "I am going to reestablish this line in another vein." Another curt nod was her only reply. She looked back down at the gurney. _This is obviously the former hostess from GMG. Who would have done this to her? Why would she have been back at GMG? After that stunt with Leather and Lace's sub she's been fired and banned from the premises. Evelyn wouldn't have…Would she? Dean wouldn't touch a woman. If he had that streak, he wouldn't be permitted in the club. Evelyn would have wanted revenge, but would she? No…_ Sarah got the second I.V. into a vein in her bicep. _Non-traditional, but her lower arm was obviously broken. It looked like she had tried to block a hit and her forearm just snapped. Damn! Someone worked her over HARD._

"Vitals."

"Steady. Second IV set. Saline drip reestablished." Sarah sat back in her chair. "Blood-oxygen levels are in the low-normal range."

"Specific level."

"Entered at 97. Now reading 96." Sarah said quietly.

"Let me know if that is a trend." Dr. Reigns also spoke quietly. Sarah watched his hands dip back inside the body of the woman she knew. The surgeon's laser focus didn't seem to register her distress and horror at what had transpired. "Suction." "Clamp." "Suction." "Suture." "Suction and clamp." "Scissors. Cut that suture above the knot." "Retractor."

Sarah interrupted quietly. "Blood-oxygen now 95. Heart rate has dropped to 60."

Dr. Reigns didn't acknowledge her statement. "Retractor. Dammit, I need to see this lung and diaphragm! Come on, people! Clamp here. Clamp here. Retractor here. Thank you!" The sarcasm and annoyance that filled his voice was obviously due to his concern for the patient. "Blood pressure?"

Still quiet, Sarah answered, "Came in at 123 over 85. Rose to 127 over 90. It's now 118 over 78."

"Dammit. Give her another unit of plasma." Dr. Reigns ordered.

Sarah looked at the bags hanging beside her. Both were nearly empty. _How had I not noticed that?_ Without hesitating another moment, she snatched a fresh bag of plasma and had it hooked up in a flash. _Whomever did this to her… She can't die. But if she lives, she'll talk about the club and we're all ruined._


	9. OR Revelation

Roman glanced at Nurse Fuller. The normally staid, collected, professional anesthesiologist was struggling with something. On the surface she appeared to have it all together. No one else in the OR had picked up on her distraction. _Is this a dom/sub connection? Or am I just that much more observant than the rest of these cretins? They certainly never noticed her before, why would they notice when something is wrong?_ Roman surprised himself when he held back his snort of derision. _Whatever is eating at her has to do with this patient. Focus._ "Forceps." "Suture." "Suction." "Dammit! Suction! Clamps! The hepatic vein… Got it. Suction… Clamp the inferior vena cava. Sutures. Nurse Fuller, check that plasma."

"Has anyone checked on the other woman?" one of the nurses asked.

"Is that pertinent?" Dr. Reigns snapped. "We have a patient on our table. We save **_her_**." From the corner of his eye he caught Sarah blinking rapidly. _What am I missing?_

* * *

Sarah hung the third bag of plasma. As much as she couldn't stand to work with the woman who was currently on her gurney, she hadn't wished her dead. A movement at the OR doors caught her attention. Seeing the familiar face of an orderly, she signaled for more plasma and set the empty bags aside. "BP is 110 over 70. Heart rate is 57. Blood-oxygen is 93. Pupils are still reactive. Carotid pulse is still weaker on the left than the right."

"Check radial pulse."

"Steady radial pulse in the right wrist." Sarah reported. When she searched the left wrist, she only felt cold flesh. "Broken bones impeding left side. Checking dorsal." As she stood, one of the other nurses finally spoke up.

"Right dorsal and tibial are strong and steady. Left dorsal and tibial are noticeably weaker but steady."

Sarah watched as Dr. Reigns cracked two of the former hostess's ribs to get his hands closer to her heart. "Suction." "Got the bleed. Clamp. Suture. Clamp. Clamp. Okay… Suture. Give me another plasma." Sarah looked for the orderly. "If you don't have it, Nurse Fuller, get something into her. You don't want her to die, do you?" Sarah hung a bag of whole O blood as she stared at the OR doors.

It seemed like hours later when the orderly returned with the requested plasma. Setting the sterile bags on her tray, he muttered, "Trista's going to make it." Sarah's eye's widened in shock. He shrugged his shoulders. "Thought you knew." He backed out of the room and disappeared into the busy hallway. Sarah stared down at her patient. _TRISTA and the former hostess? What the hell had gone on? How did they end up here, in the emergency room? The better question would be how did they end up brawling outside GMG?_

* * *

Roman immediately noticed the change in Sarah's countenance. _She's not going to be able to hold it together. Shit, shit, shit. The way she's looking at this patient, I'm missing a significant piece of this puzzle._ He didn't say anything as he made sure there weren't any other bleeders on the left side of the heart and slid his hands out of the patient's chest cavity. He paused and counted in his head before saying "Carotid and dorsal pulse rates."

The nurse at the foot of the bed replied, "Slight improvement."

"Nurse Fuller?"

"Yes… I concur. Slight improvement." Sarah looked at her instruments before continuing. "BP is 115 over 73. Heart rate is 60. Blood-oxygen is 93."

Roman redoubled his focus on the torn diaphragm that he'd obviously made worse when he'd opened her body for the surgery. "Suture."

* * *

"Did you notice how out-of-it Fuller was today?"

"God, yes. I thought she was trying to botch the op. She's never like that."

"I know. She's always on top of her game."

"I thought Dr. Reigns was going to have a coronary as many times as she screwed up."

"Fuller's always so with-it. Do you think it has to do with the patient being a hooker? Maybe Fuller is a Bible-beater."

"That would explain a lot."

"It would. The way she never goes out with us for drinks."

"I've never heard her talk about a boyfriend."

"Neither have I."

"Think about how she is with patients and their families. Being a Bible-beater would explain all of that, wouldn't it?"

"And it would explain her not wanting to work on a prostitute. She'd have a conflict between her morals and her obligation to provide medical care. Poor thing."

"As much as we hated the idea, she was caught between a rock and a hard place."

Dr. Reigns listened to the surgical staff cleaning up in the next room. _They seem to love talking about Sarah. Damn busy bodies._ He shook his head as he scrubbed his hands and arms. _Sarah's certainly **not** a Bible-beater!_ A large grin flitted across his face before he grimaced at the thought of the rest of what they were talking about. _The woman we operated on was a prostitute? What about the other emergency surgery? A prostitute and her joh… Oh, shit! Not a prostitute. But she wasn't a goddess, either. Not one that I recognized. And Sarah would have reacted much stronger if that was a friend of hers. That was someone that she knew, someone she had dealings with… I need to talk to Sarah._


	10. Post-Op

Roman walked down the sterile hall with his head high and eyes hard. He didn't want to talk to anyone; correction – he only wanted to talk to one person and he couldn't find her. _Sarah was just in an operating room for six fucking hours with a patient whom she knows. I had my hands inside said woman. When did I start calling Nurse Fuller 'Sarah'? Oh, hell._ Rounding the corner, he saw the woman he'd been looking for entering the nurses' shower. "Oh, hell." With a quick glance around, he slipped into the forbidden room and locked the door.

* * *

Sarah headed for the nurses' shower. All she wanted to do was scrub the smell of **her** from her memory. As soon as she crossed the threshold of the private room she began pulling pins from her bun, letting her black hair cascade down her back. She dropped the pins in the pocket of her scrubs so they wouldn't get lost. This was just a short reprieve, a boost to get her to the end of her shift. Running her fingers through the hair at her scalp felt freeing. With a sigh, she began to unfasten her scrubs with each step closer to the shower stall. The masculine sound of a gruffly clearing throat brought her up short. "Dr. Reigns? What are you doing in the nurses' shower?"

The normally composed and conceited surgeon had the good sense to appear somewhat unsure of himself as he started to answer. "I looked for you after the surgery to make sure you were okay." Sarah raised one eyebrow. "I know that you know that patient. That affected you today." Sarah raised her hand to stop him from speaking. Roman walked up to her hand and pulled it flat against his chest. "I get that you are a dominatrix and completely in control of all aspects of your life. That doesn't mean you can't lean on someone every once in a while. Let me be that someone." His middle finger and thumb circled her wrist. "We shared that experience, you don't have to tell me about it. I know. Just let me be here."

Sarah gave Roman a slight push before pulling her hand free. "You need to leave." He opened his mouth to argue. "Now."

Roman's head dropped. "I'll leave this room but I'm not leaving you alone. I'll go check on the other patient."

Sarah whispered, "Trista."

"I will go check on Trista. You'll know exactly how she is doing and the extent of her injuries." He kissed the palm of her hand. "I promise." It wasn't until he reached the door to reenter the hallway that the cocky-surgeon persona reemerged. "And Sarah – I do love the free-flowing hair look."

The door closed behind him as she started to sputter. Spinning on her heel, she stripped and climbed into the steaming shower. _I don't know which is steamier, this shower or my temper. The gall of that man! To call me Sarah… To tell me he likes my hair down… I am his Dom, not the other way around. I tell HIM what to do and when to do it. How dare he…_ The pounding spray washed away some of her tension. Then Sarah closed her eyes and saw blond curls tumbling over the side of a gurney. "Ugh. I just need…" Slapping off the water, she quickly dried off and dressed.

Within fifteen minutes, Sarah had clocked out and reached her car. She didn't notice the BMW that peeled out of the parking lot right after her.

* * *

 _Severed small intestine… bisected ureter… disjoined distending colon… All this from one well-placed knife wound. Fuck. The toxicity from these organs… She made it through surgery and she's a fighter._ Roman flipped the chart closed and slid it back into place before striding down the hall. No one dared question the surgeon. He was obviously in one of his 'moods' after that long stint in the O.R. and needed to be given a wide berth. Roman took advantage of the rumors, stomping harder and hardening his eyes as he headed for his locker. _There's no way Sarah was clocking out. Impossible._ He slammed the metal door, clocked out, and picked up the pace as he caught sight of her reaching her car. _I told her I would check on Trista. I thought we… What did I do wrong?_

Not wanting to scare her, he kept a safe distance as he followed her through town to the highway. The streetlights let him keep her car in sight. Miles and minutes later, he followed her off the highway and through another town, into a small development with quaint little houses. When she parked her car and ran up to the door, he sat in his BMW silently. He watched a blond-haired man open the door of the house and hug her as she went inside. _What the hell?! She has a husband? A live-in boyfriend? How did I not know…?_ Roman's heart was pounding in his chest. Through the front window two women suddenly popped up and ran forward. Sarah appeared and was pulled into their embrace. Then the three seemed to fall over each other. The back man's head disappeared into another room. _He's not with her. He's not with her._ The clutching sensation in Roman's heart eased. He looked at his hands, realizing that he was clutching the steering wheel and possibly leaving permanent imprints. "Dammit!" Sliding out of the car, he closed the door quietly and approached the house. _I just need to make sure she's okay. Then I'll leave. I'll leave and talk to her later._ He crouched down so the light from the window didn't shine on his face and crept towards the house.


	11. Evelyn's House

_All I need to do is talk to Evie and Toby. If we can talk… The other Goddesses look to us because we are so level-headed. I just need to talk to them. They'll help me think this through._ Sarah swiped her I.D. card and headed for her car. She focused on navigating her way along the familiar roads to her dear friend's house. Seconds… Minutes… Time didn't seem to register. Suddenly she was parked in front of Evelyn's house. Sarah jumped out of the car and ran to the door. Knocking quickly, it was opened by the tousle-headed blond sub that her friend had been training lately. He spoke quietly. "Welcome. Are you okay?"

"No. Is Evelyn here?"

"They are waiting for you." He held the door open wide and stepped aside. As she passed by, he placed one large hand on her shoulder, closed the door, and guided her into the living room.

"SARAH!" Both women shot to their feet and raced to her side. Everything they said seemed to be rapid-fire. "You look exhausted." "You were working tonight." "Dear God, you had one of them." "Please say you didn't have Trista." "Oh, I hope you didn't have to work on that heinous bitch." "Are you okay, hon?" "What do you need?" "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." "You came to the right place." "We are here for you, sweetie." The women finally collapsed in a heap on the sofa, still murmuring words of comfort to each other.

Sarah was finally able to speak, to confide in her friends the thoughts that had been burning in her mind. "I knew… I knew it was her. God help me, we were fighting for her life and I wondered why. That bitch could ruin so much for so many people and we were trying to save her." Tears streamed down Sarah's face as she spoke to her friends. "I mean, when I think about what she had put Dean through, the pain she caused you… Then… As harsh as I had been with Dr. Reigns, he kept me focused. If he hadn't been there, I'm not sure that I would have been able to…"

Evelyn stroked Sarah's hair as she comforted her friend. "He was there and he knows your work as a nurse anesthetist. As cocky as you say your doctor is, if you weren't on top of your game he would have kicked you from the O.R., no matter how much he wants you. His reputation isn't worth the hit if you were distracted."

Toby rubbed her shoulder. "I saw the man for myself, Sare. His ego doesn't fit through normal doorways so I know there's not much room in an O.R. for him, his ego, and anyone else, especially if they aren't up to snuff. He'd have kicked you to the curb without blinking if you'd have breathed out of sync. No more second thoughts."

Sarah nodded. "I knew coming to you two was the right thing to do."

Evelyn drew a deep breath. "Any news on Trista?"

Before Sarah could answer, Toby asked "Do you hear noise?" All three women looked at the front window. This time they could definitely hear sounds of a scuffle taking place in the yard.

"Oh my God!" Sarah shrieked as she smacked her open palm against the window and then hollered, "Stop! Stop it this instant!"

Evelyn flung open her front door and bellowed, "Here! Now!" Both men seemed to crawl along the yard to the sidewalk, still giving one another fierce shoves. "Dean! What is the meaning of this?"

"I found this man creeping across the yard and peeking in the window. He followed your friend down the street." Dean answered quietly while kneeling in the correct sub position at Evelyn's feet.

"I wasn't creeping or peeking in windows and I sure as hell wasn't following anyone down the street!" Roman argued.

Sarah's leaned over the shoulders of her friends. "If you didn't follow me, then how did you get here?"

Roman began sputtering as he backtracked over his words. "Well I… What I meant was… I actually… I guess technically…"

"Silence!" Evelyn roared. "Inside!" Dean continued on his hands and knees.

Roman pushed himself to his feet only to find himself slammed back on his ass by the white-haired woman he'd met before. She leaned over him and growled, "You will enter this house like the subservient male you are or you will leave. Capisce?" Not waiting for his response, she turned and sashayed through the doorway. Roman blinked rapidly and shook his head. This was not the way he envisioned the evening progressing. Getting onto his hands and knees, he crawled into the house and closed the door.

Not sure what else to do, Roman imitate the position the other man had taken. He knelt at Sarah's feet and prayed that he was doing the right thing. She asked, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay after that surgery. It was rough on you." Sarah looked at her friends. Toby raised one eyebrow skeptically.

Sarah crossed her arms and tapped one foot. "You've already seen me. You are crossing a lot of lines, Dr. Reigns. Both professional and…"

He cut her off. "I promised you I'd look in on your friend, on Trista. I did. Then I saw you leaving. I followed you because I wanted to talk to you, to tell you that she's strong, a fighter. She's gotten through the surgery and has a really good chance. The toxicity is going to be rough. They've got her on the correct I.V. antibiotics. I'll keep checking her chart to make sure her readings remain strong. She's got a long road ahead of her, Sarah."

Toby screeched, "How dare you address a Goddess by her given name?!"

While Toby was ranting, Sarah held up her hand. "Dr. Reigns will have his violations and punishments explained in detail later. At this time I want to hear about Trista's condition." She looked down at the man kneeling at her feet. "Speak."

He looked up at her with large pain-filled grey eyes. "Her small intestine was severed in multiple places. The ureter was bisected and had to be reconnected. The distending colon was disjoined…" He stopped speaking when Sarah covered her mouth with her hand. She motioned for him to continue. He shook his head as he spoke. "As I said, you know each of these organs is toxic when perforated independently. For all three to have released fluids simultaneously is problematic. She is on the correct antibiotics to fight infection. The abdomen was suctioned, rinsed and suctioned as much as could be done during surgery safely. You know she had the second best surgeon we've got. She was in good hands."

"Why didn't she have the best?" Toby asked. "Never mind. You were busy." She snorted in derision.

Sarah looked down at Roman as she spoke to her friend. "We don't get to choose our patients. We were assigned to… **_her_**. I am glad for it because I couldn't have worked on Trista. What we had to do was difficult enough."

Roman cleared his throat. "You haven't asked about our patient."

"This is one time that I don't care. These ladies helped me realize that I did all that I could. I have no reason to second guess myself."

Roman began to rise before sitting back on his feet. "That's what I was afraid would happen. You can't doubt yourself. You did everything you could for her. You administered her drugs to keep her pain-free, her bags of blood and plasma were there, you monitored her vitals… There wasn't anything else you could do. You are not responsible for her, whether she lives or dies. You are the best at what you do and no one can say otherwise. That's why I want you as my nurse anesthetist when I am on duty."

Toby rolled her eyes. "If the great Dr. Reigns says that, you know you are pretty damn good."

Roman turned towards the other woman. As he opened his mouth, Dean interrupted. "Goddess, may I take our guest into the other room for a moment? I believe he needs a moment to recover from our… incident in the yard." Evelyn looked down at the man at her feet. He continued in a whisper. "The Goddesses might also like some time to talk together about their friend."

Evelyn caressed his shoulder. "It might do you well to _chat_ with our new guest. He needs to _understand_ a few things."

Dean tilted his head for Roman to follow and led him to the kitchen. Roman immediately stood and snarled, "I don't know who the hell you think you are…"

Dean leaned into the richer man's face. "I am the man that's going to save your ass. Shut the fuck up and listen. If you intend on being with one of the women in that room there are a few things you'd better understand and understand quick. Number one – never, ever call ANY of them by their first name. Number two – unless you are asked to, you don't make the decisions. SHE is in charge and she likes it that way. Number three – and this is very, VERY important, do what you are told when you are told to do it. There are great rewards for following directions. There are equally not so wonderful punishments for screwing up. Just so you know, you have screwed the pooch mightily tonight. I'm new to this but I have a collar. I know that my woman wants me. She's going to punish me for my violations after you leave and she will reward me for keeping her and her friends safe. It's going to be worth it." The smile on Dean's face almost made Roman jealous. "I knew when I spoke out of turn that I was going to get punished but I knew it was worth it to make her friend feel safe. It was worth the punishment. Leaving the house without permission because I saw you slinking around was worth the punishment because it was keeping them safe. It was my conscious decision. She will respect that. That's the relationship between a dom and a sub. Trust. You have to build that with yours. The question is, can you? Or are you going to feel like it is below your station in life?"

Dean stepped away from the other man and walked over to the sink. With the water running he could barely hear Roman's statement. "She's worth anything. I just need to figure out how to change me…" It was obvious that Roman was feeling confused by his feelings and needed help.

Dean cleared his throat gruffly. "It's not about changing who you are. It's about finding who you really are with her, together. If this life is for you, it is already inside of you, waiting to get out. If you trust her, she'll help you find it."

"I couldn't have explained it better." Sarah said softly.

"Neither could I." Pride was written on Evelyn's face.

"Time to go." Toby said, heading for the door. Sarah motioned for Roman to follow her.

"If I have questions…"

"Ask your Goddess." Dean answered.


	12. Introduction into the Life

_**So Dean's story was updated yesterday. I thought Roman needed some love today. :)**_

* * *

Roman followed Sarah out of the house. "I'm sorry for causing you…"

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Turning her head to the side and speaking over her shoulder, Sarah said, "Not another word. Not here, not now. You said your peace. Go." Without waiting for a response, she continued on her way to her car. Roman raced to cut her off, dropping to his knees in an imitation of the position he had seen the blond-haired guy do it inside. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know how to do this. The whole asking forgiveness and begging, I've never done it before." He looked up at her before tucking his head again. "I just know that I want whatever it is that we've got going on, what those two inside have. And I know that you can show me how to be what you need." His hands fisted on his knees.

Sarah used one finger to raise his face. "You are an egotistical ass. You truly believe you can sub to a dominatrix?"

With one hard swallow, Roman groaned, "I know I have to try."

* * *

Roman pulled into the dark cul-de-sac. _I doubt she gave me the wrong address._ He idled his car into the driveway she had described. _What happened to all that cocky confidence she was describing? If she could see you now, she'd certainly laugh her ass off at you. Wuss._ He opened the door and unfolded his tall body from the car. Shutting the door, he headed for the trunk and the bags of supplies that Sarah had requested. _I hope I didn't forget anything._

Approaching the front of the house, he wasn't surprised to see the door open. As soon as he was through the entryway, the door closed behind him and latched tightly. "Welcome to my home. The rules – you are a guest. You are not to touch things that do not belong to you. I will provide for your needs in a manner that I find fitting. This is the relationship between a sub and a dom – get used to it or leave." Roman nodded his agreement. "Please remove your shoes." Still holding the bags, he toed off his shoes. She pointed to the wall where hers were in a neat line. Roman accepted the nonverbal challenge, adding his shoes to the line using only his feet. "Bring the bags to the kitchen." Sarah said.

Once there, Roman sat the bags on the counter. Sarah motioned for him to empty the first one. She guided him in putting each of the food items in the correct location, leaving several on the counter. The second bag was also emptied. "Take these to my room." she said for a collection of items. _What an odd assortment of tools, or are they toys?_ Knowing better than to question, he quickly followed her order. When he returned to the kitchen, Sarah already had a plate of fruit, cheese crackers waiting. "Not a huge meal but I don't think either of us is overly hungry tonight." she murmured. He agreed. Sarah ate a couple of crackers and some figs. "While I prepare for the evening, you need to finish the rest of this plate. I will return shortly." Roman cocked his head to the side. "Yes, I am giving you an order to eat. Follow it."

In her room, Sarah took a deep breath. "Dr. F'ing Reigns is in my house. I am about to release the Golden Goddess on Dr. F'ing Reigns. Holy Shit!" Rolling her head back and forth, Sarah stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself. "Get it together. You can do this. Control and focus. You have it." She whirled and stalked into her closet, grasping one of the hangers with a trademark bodysuit for the evening. "Perfect." Tossing her clothes into the hamper, she slid the sheer golden organza fabric onto her body, loving the way it clung to her curves. The scoop neck hinted at her bosom, which was covered by an artfully wrapped golden pashima-styled shawl. Where the organza fabric was sheer and exposed her skin, the shawl carefully hid her from sight. "The idea is to leave them wanting more." she whispered. Gold sandals adorned her feet, gold ties secured the shawl, and a gold ribbon woven through her hair kept it swept off her face and down her back in a low ponytail. "A quick check of the toys…And we are ready."

* * *

Roman looked at the plate of cheese and crackers with a doubtful eye. _Not really my kind of meal but after a day like this one, who am I to complain?_ He quickly ate the morsels, tossing back the fresh figs as an after-thought. Checking quickly for crumbs, he figured it would be a good idea to wash the plate in an attempt to please and surprise his… _Goddess? Is that what I call her? She's not my girlfriend. We aren't lovers. I guess I really need to learn these rules._ Opening the cabinet under the sink and taking out the dish soap, he washed and rinsed the plate before sitting it in the strainer.

"What are you doing?" For some reason, Sarah's voice didn't sound as pleased as Roman had expected.

* * *

 _ **Dun, dun, dun. Did you catch it? (Gleefully rubbing hands...) What's going to happen next?**_


	13. Golden Goddess and her Sub

"Answer me when I ask you a question, Roman." He swallowed hard and gripped the counter behind his back. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"I…ah…I ate like you told me to and I…ah…I washed the plate. It's…ah…it's here in the strainer." He stuttered his reply.

Sarah stalked forward, slapping her golden paddle against her palm. "I really hate repeating myself." She clicked the end of the paddle against his chin. "Not only did you make me repeat my question, but Roman. Roman, Roman, Roman." She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "How did you wash the plate?"

"I got the dish soap from underneath the si…" he trailed off as his eyes widened.

"What's the rule that I set as soon as you entered this house?" She clicked the paddle against his chin again.

"Not to touch anything. My needs would be provided. Breaking the rule means leaving." His head began to drop to his chest.

Sarah grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his head up. She snarled in his ear, "Are you going to violate any more of my rules?" He shook his head 'no', as much as he was able to move his head. "You understand there are no more chances? You have blown your one and only?" He nodded 'yes'. "You will go to the bedroom. Strip. Clothing is to be folded and set outside of the door in the hallway. You are to kneel in position inside the doorway on the floor. Three minutes. Go." She smacked the paddle against his ass. Roman walked away, head held high letting his long legs eat up the distance quickly. "Dr. Reigns can't follow a simple rule for five flippin' minutes!" Sarah turned and stared out the kitchen window, shaking her head. "I don't want to break the man, but he has to learn the rules, the way this works, and who the hell is in charge. **_I_** am the dom, the Goddess, he is the sub. Dammit that is how this is going to be!" Whirling on her heel, she squared her shoulders as she just barely refrained from stomping out of the room.

Roman's clothes were folded neatly in the hallway. _Not surprising, as anal-retentive as he is they'd have to be neat and stacked according to size and weight._ She paused silently in the threshold of the room. To the right of the doorway knelt the naked body of her male co-worker. The tops of his feet were flat on the floor with the pointed tips of his toes extending back and touching the wall. His calves and thighs looked quite muscular even in their folded position. The curve of his tanned ass looked so delectable. _I could tan that tan ass for hours._ His back curved over in the subjugated position, leading to his bowed head. His arms were extended on the floor, palms flat against the smooth surface. _Without training, he's doing a damn good job._ Sarah walked past Roman, knowing his mind was racing with questions and ideas. Picking up a large gold ring, she walked back and straddled his outstretched arms. "You said you wanted me to train you. Be careful what you wish for, Roman. I am a Goddess, The Golden Goddess. By my command you will come or you will lose the right. I will own your mouth, your cock, and your ass. Any part of you I want will be mine. You are not the first man to bow to my command and you won't be the last." She shifted her foot underneath his face. "Questions?"

"No, Goddess."

"Kiss my foot." He immediately placed an open-mouthed kiss on the bridge of her foot. "Kiss my ankle." He placed another open-mouthed kiss on the inside of her ankle. "Sit back." He immediately did so, exposing his well-endowed arousal to her view. "You are enjoying yourself." Sarah stated with disgust in her voice. She rolled the large ring between her fingers. "Disgusting. Feet turn you on. We need to do something about this." An evil smile blossomed on her face. "You are going to put this on. Quickly now, and don't hurt yourself." She handed him the ring, standing back to observe. Roman didn't dare ask what the ring was or how to put it on. He simply looked at the size and knew it needed to go around THAT appendage. Carefully he worked it around the sensitive skin, making sure he didn't come in the process. Once it was in place, he looked up into the approving face of his Goddess. "Stand at the footboard, feet shoulder-width apart. You might want to hold on." As soon as Roman was in position, Sarah delivered her first blow. It was neither hard nor soft, neither loud or quiet. She struck up a rhythm, moving her paddle from cheek to cheek, top to bottom, and side to side. Roman didn't wiggle or waver at all. His cheeks pinkened and tinged but he remained motionless and soundless. "Am I still too easy on you?" Sarah whispered.

"I am deserving of punishment. I am taking what I deserve." Roman answered simply. "My Goddess needs to train me in the ways of serving her correctly." He widened his stance and braced his shoulders.

Sarah stood back and raised her eyebrow. _Roman wants to dominate from the bottom, does he?_ She smiled to herself. _He forgets he's in my world now._ She set the paddle on the dresser and picked up a cat-o-nine tail. "Remember you said that." With that warning, she landed her first blow across his back. Roman grunted. After the second blow and following grunt, Sarah slid her hand across Roman's ass crack. "You have been a very naughty sub. There will be 10 more lashes. Being new, I can do something that will help take the edge off the first time." She let her lubed middle finger touch his rosette for the first time. Roman squirmed forward. "Would you like that 'something' to help distract you from the cat-o-nine tail?" She asked so sweetly, pressing her finger harder against his opening. Roman wanted to say no, to refuse, no one and nothing had gone in that exit hole in his lifetime, he wasn't about to start today. But with Sarah's finger pressing and playing, her words, the way she was taking her finger and making his body…Roman moaned in agreement. Sarah's finger disappeared and a buzzing noise started. Roman tried to look over his shoulder but before he could move there was a cool metallic pressure against his ass and then this vibrating thing was inside of his body. His hips jerked forward. Sarah laughed. "You want to come, but you can't. I own you, Roman. Remember that." She stepped back and said. "Count them, or they'll keep coming. You won't, but they will!" She dropped the cat-o-nine across his back again. Roman didn't care.

* * *

"Finally adjusting to the feeling?" Sarah was lounging on her bed, looking at Roman who was still clutching the footboard. He nodded once. "Good. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He rolled his shoulders and stood up straight. "That's better. Come massage my feet." Clenching his cheeks together, Roman managed to walk from the end of the bed to the side where Sarah's feet lay. He picked up one and began to work the weary muscles carefully. "You have strong hands." He worked her other foot. Sarah slid her hand under her pillow to the remote control. Watching his face, she turned up the dial. Roman dropped her foot and clutched at the side of the mattress, his knees hitting the floor. "Tsk, tsk." She shook her head. "You were so close." He groaned in low agony. Sarah shared his feelings, not that she would ever admit that. Opening her legs, she draped one over each of his shoulders. "Eat me." she ordered. "You cannot touch yourself. You cannot use your hands. Eat me." She saw his hands fist the mattress as he looked at her wet womanhood. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and devoured her quickly. Sarah felt her orgasm rushing over her like a runaway steam engine. Before she could order him to stop, she crested and had her first not-at-her-own-hands orgasm in years. Thankfully Roman was involved in his task and didn't seem to be paying attention, still busy 'down there'. Sarah grabbed the remote and cranked it higher. Roman paused and then sucked her clit harder. Sarah wound the bullet in Roman as high as it would go. With one final hard tug on her clit, he leaned against her body and moaned. Sarah turned off the toy and slid out from underneath him as she tried not to smile gleefully at the puddle that had appeared beside her bed. "The cock ring is supposed to prevent that from happening. You must be a very determined man." Sarah pulled the shawl from her body, draping it on the dresser. "I am going to get a shower. You need to clean up your mess. No trace should be left behind when I come back." She set her sandals on the floor next to the dresser. "Cleaning supplies are in the hall closet. You have permission to get them." She turned and walked into the bathroom, closing the door softly but firmly.

Roman's head still lay on the bed. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Blowing my load like that and then that see-through bodysuit…My Goddess! I WILL BE WORTHY!_ He carefully removed the ring from his cock. _Damn thing. If you hadn't failed…_ His fingers tenderly reached back to remove the bullet from his ass. _This thing will be the death of me._ Placing the toys on a tissue, he scurried to the closet so he could get the 'mess' cleaned up. Maybe, just maybe, he would be given another chance.


	14. Can Roman Take It?

Sarah used a hand towel to wipe the steam from the mirror. Looking at her reflection as she tightened the belt on her black silk robe, Sarah began whispering to herself for the fourth (or was it the fifth?) time of the evening. "If this keeps up, I'm going to need a shrink." She shook her head. "Might be a good idea; the quagmire that could arise having any type of relationship outside of the workplace, especially with someone like Dr. Reigns. What were you thinking?" Adjusting the neckline of the robe and smoothing the front, she continued to talk to herself. "Oy vey…That was one heck of a climax. If he were to actually…yeah. That would be…yeah. Talk about complicated. No matter how appealing it sounds, no matter how tempting the vision of that massive climax could be, I must stand firm. No intercourse. Train him and let him go. Keep the boundaries _clear_. He's not going to be happy but that's what being a dominatrix is about. I am supposed to mold him into the proper sub and he _will be_ successful." Running a brush through her hair once again, Sarah took another deep breath. "Air of confidence. You've got this."

Opening the bathroom door, Sarah walked into the bedroom surrounded by a cloud of steam. Looking around the bedroom, she was pleased to see the bedspread was straightened and the pillows were readjusted. Moving around, she could see the 'puddle' that had been on the floor was no longer there. _A tissue? He put the ring and bullet on a tissue? Are you kidding me?_ _ **Are you kidding me right now?!**_ She took a closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Remain calm. What were your exact instructions? Think, Sarah._ Giving herself a moment to reflect, she came up with her words. _I said I was going to take a shower and he needed to clean up his mess. I told him 'no trace should be left behind when I come back' and that the cleaning supplies were in the hall closet. I gave him permission to get the supplies from the closet before I left the room. I never said to clean himself or to remove the toys from his body. Could an inexperienced sub take the direction to 'clean up his mess' as permission? Possibly. In which case why are they laying here on a tissue? Had he cleaned them and sat them on the dresser for the next round of play,_ _ **maybe…maybe**_ _I could go easy. But this…this cannot be excused. This is arrogant Dr. Reigns rearing his obstinate personality yet again._ Sarah pinched her nose between her thumb and forefinger. _What the hell am I going to do? Is it possible to train a man as egotistical, overbearing, insolent, haughty, and imperious as this one? More importantly, can I do it and still work with him in the OR?_ She took another long, drawn-out breath.

* * *

Roman knelt to the left of the bedroom doorway. Again, his toes were touching the wall, his thighs were folded over his calves, and his chest was touching his knees. His arms were folded inwards and his head was lowered, but he was watching his Goddess's entrance into the room. _The way the steam surrounds her, she_ _ **is**_ _most definitely a Goddess. The black robe contrasts her skin so magnificently._ He listened to her footsteps cross the floor. Then they stopped. She stood still for so long. _Is something wrong? Did I miss something?_ He raised his head to peak at the floor beside the bed. _No residue…Of course not. I'm a surgeon. I_ _ **know**_ _how to sanitize._ He lowered his head, amazed that he would doubt himself for a second. Then panic struck. _The cock ring! The bullet! Where did I…_ He leapt up from his position on the floor only to fall back into the wall when met with a resounding _SMACK_ from The Goddess's hand. _What in the hell?_ He stared up at her in shock.

"No more chances." The fire in her eyes was blazing. Roman opened his mouth to speak. "Not. A. Word." He closed his mouth. She spun on her heel, picked up the tissue between her forefinger and thumb, and spun back around. "Permission given?" Her head cocked to the side. Roman didn't respond. "You are too obstinate for the sub lifestyle. You are unwilling to even try. Leave." Sarah held the tissue at arm's length with a distasteful grimace on her face as she stalked back towards the bathroom.

Roman dove after her, grasping her bare ankle as he lie prone on the floor. "Sarah, Goddess, **_please_** , give me another chance. Tell me what to do! Teach me, guide me! I am trying, truly I am! I know I am messing up horribly tonight. From the time I arrived at your friend's house until this very moment, all I have done is mess up." His voice broke. "I promise you, all I want to do is serve you. I want to worship you. You amaze me. You intrigue me. My every thought is of you. When I wake up, when we work, when I eat, when I go to sleep; my thoughts are of you. I **_need_** you to train me how to worship you properly." He pulled his knees underneath his body so he was kneeling once again. He kissed her heel repeatedly, clinging to her foot. "You know me, you know I accept nothing less than perfection. I will become everything you want me to be and more. I can and I will. Please give me one more chance."

 _You know you want to. He is at the point that he can be molded and formed. To send him away now would just be cruel. It would break him and do irreparable damage._ Sarah turned, pulling her foot from his grasp firmly. "Do not touch your Goddess without permission." Her voice did not waver. His head dropped to the floor. "You will take these and clean them properly. Your Goddess should never touch these. Then we shall talk." Like a shot, he was off the floor, taking the tissue from her hand, and racing into the bathroom. Likewise, Sarah was racing into her closet for her bag of toys. _Dr. Reigns is going to have a long night._ After pulling the implements she wanted from the bag, waited for him to return to the room. "Go to the kitchen and bring a chair." Watching him walk out of the room, she thought to herself _Damn he had a nice ass_. Refocusing, she laid everything out on the bed. When he returned, she sat the chair at the foot of the bed. "Stand here." She placed him in front of the chair. "Feet shoulder width apart. Bend forward." Without any further preparation, she returned the now-clean bullet to its previous position. "You did not have permission to remove this." she said. "We weren't done with it." Roman didn't utter a sound. "Stand up straight." She rolled the cock ring in front of his face. "You had this on, did not have permission to come yet you did, AND you removed it, also without permission." His head dropped a fraction. "Chin up." He raised his head again. "Your punishment is not the cock ring." She dropped the ring on the bed and picked up something leather. Roman swallowed hard. Sarah strapped one part of the device around his scrotum and the second part around his cock. "This will ensure that you will not come and that arousal will become painful." He swallowed hard again. "Have a seat in the chair." Roman realized that Sarah had moved the chair closer to the foot of the bed. "This is a punishment, so restraints are necessary." Leather cuffs, so similar to the ones he'd worn at GMG were strapped to his wrists and connected to the end of the bed. Then Sarah walked away. Roman turned his head to see her walk into the bathroom before jerking back to face the bed. To his surprise, she returned to give him a drink of water. "Take a sip." She held the cup to his mouth. "Have another." She gave him the entire cup of water before sitting the cup on the bed. "You are going to have a very long night. You'll need the hydration." Then she picked up an also familiar looking harness-looking contraption made of leather that contained a ball. "Open your mouth." Letting out a small sigh, Roman did as he was told. He sat still as she fastened the straps across his head and under his chin. Then he sat and watched as she picked up the cup and ring. "I'll be back shortly. Make yourself comfortable."

* * *

Sarah watched Roman sit in the chair. His back was straight. His feet were flat on the floor. His eyes remained forward. She walked from the bathroom to the hallway and waited. He didn't move. For fifteen minutes, he kept the same position. _He is trying, I will give him that. He also knows that I haven't left him alone. Time to up the punishment._ Squaring her shoulders, Sarah returned to her closet. This time she went to her personal toy collection and retrieved her very own 8-inch vibrating dildo. Applying warming lube to her clit, she knew things would kick into gear in grand fashion.

"You aren't lonely, are you?" Roman looked at her, wondering what was coming next. It was obvious that the Goddess was in some kind of mood that he was unable to read. She climbed onto the bed and crawled to the end, facing him on her knees. In this position, he was looking down her robe. He blinked. "See something you like? Something you want?" She leaned back on her heels and untied her robe. Roman blinked slowly. "Aw, nothing you can do about it except sit there and want. Can't even get an erection." Sarah crawled closer, running her hand along his cheek and caressing the ball-gag. "You understand that I own you now, correct?" He nodded. "This is a punishment. It can get worse." His eyes widened. Sarah laughed. "Oh, yes. I am actually going easy on you, my pet." She let her hand slide down his chest to his crotch. She caressed him, feeling the leather straps do their job. "I can do so much worse." Sliding away, she lay back on the bed and thrust the vibrator inside. "That feels so good." she crooned. She looked at him through her parted legs. "Can you imagine if it were you, my pet?" She turned on the vibrations and began to moan. "Oh, I can imagine…I can feel…Oh, my!" She rocked her hips up and down. Sliding her hand up the mattress, she grasped another remote and turned it on. Now there were two sounds of vibrations in the room. Sarah saw Roman had wiggled his hands so he was grasping the chains with white knuckles but he wasn't making a sound. Turning his dial up a notch, she let herself accelerate her own, pushing her own climax closer and closer until she slammed her hips into the mattress and cried out in her final release. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" When she cracked open her eyes, Sarah saw that Roman's teeth were clenched around the gag. His nose was flaring. His eyes were glistening and constricted. He was a man on the edge. She sat her vibrator on the foot of the bed, near his hands. She touched his chin. "Who owns your climax?" she asked quietly.

"Ooo."

"You recognize that, as bad as this is, it could be worse?" she asked gently. He raised an eyebrow. She nipped his ear. His cock jumped. She whispered. "You cannot fathom the things I know, what I can do. I can bring you great pleasure or pain greater than you can bear. As much as it hurts you right now, as badly as you think you need to come right now, it can get worse. This is nothing compared to what I can do. Learn your lesson. If you come back, if you really want this, then I will train you. I will grant your wish. Know what you are asking." Sarah reached for the cuffs at Roman's wrist. His fingers touched hers. She looked his face to find him shaking his head 'no'. "What do you mean 'no'?" He shook his head harder. "You are not making this decision now." He nodded 'yes'. Sarah picked up her robe and tied it cinched it tightly at her waist. "No, you are not. You are going to get dressed and you are going to go home." He began to vehemently shake his head until she caught it between her hands. "Do not argue with your Goddess. I have spoken. You will do this. You will take time to think about this. Reflect on the events of the evening." Sarah watched as tears welled in his eyes. "I am not denying you, Roman." She kissed his forehead. "This is a serious step. You need to contemplate what you are considering." He sighed. "I am going to remove the cuffs and harness. You will remove and clean the bullet." She paused. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "I will not remove the cock-harness. You are able to take care of all your needs, save one, with it on. No one at the hospital can see it, either." He seemed to blanch at the idea. "Think on this when you are alone. Should you decide to pursue this, that harness will remain in place for the next 36 hours."


	15. Questions

_I feel like a fool. An absolute fool._ Roman slouched in the driver's seat of his car down the street from the house where he'd been the night before. _I don't even know that he's still here._ The steering wheel groaned in his grip. _Who else can I turn to? Where else do I go to talk about this?_ He watched as a car backed out of the garage and drove away from the house. _It looked like she was by herself. It's now or never, Roman. Man up and go talk to…Hell. I don't even know his name._ He got out of his car and walked across the street, through the lawn he'd rolled across the night before. Squaring his shoulders, he knocked firmly. _Show no fear, Roman. Never let them see you sweat._

After waiting several minutes and wondering if the other man had already left, Roman's third knock was answered. The tousle-headed blonde looked up at him with a silently raised brow and glow that radiated sexual satisfaction. Roman cleared his throat. "I was ah, hoping that I could talk to you some more. I seem to be in need of some help understanding the rules." He shifted uncomfortably under the other man's gaze. "You were helpful explaining things last night but, see, I, ah…"

Dean crossed his arms over his chest as he spread his feet shoulder width apart, blocking the door. "If you are so serious, this is a conversation to have with her, not me."

Roman shifted again. "I screwed up so much last night. It is imperative that I don't do that again. Please, you said that you are new to this, have compassion on…" Roman realized that he was begging. His voice trailed off.

"Did you harm The Golden Goddess?" The fury in Dean's voice surprised Roman.

"Absolutely not! She is my Goddess! I worship the ground she walks on. I just don't have a f'ing clue how to show her." Roman's tone began with indignation but quickly changed to confusion.

"You serious about The Golden Goddess? You, the arrogant, infallible Dr. Reigns, are you willing to subjugate yourself to The Golden Goddess who also works in your OR with you? Are you willing to see her in the hospital work environment among your colleagues, who know nothing and cannot know anything about her life at GMG?" Dean's blue-green eyes seemed to pierce Roman's brown.

He nodded before speaking. "As you say, I am a confident, possibly arrogant, surgeon. While that serves me well in my professional career, it sucks when I am trying to adjust to this lifestyle. I know I need help. My Goddess has given me direction. I would like to talk to another man, someone who knows this position…" He trailed off awkwardly.

Dean moved aside and let the uncomfortable man into the house. As he shut the door, he said, "Let me guess, birdcage."

Roman's back stiffened. "I'm not sure what that is. If it's the name for an uncomfortable leather strap around one's… Then yes." Dean patted his back and gestured to the couch. "I will abide by everything she said. She's worth every second. To be clear – I am not complaining."

Dean nodded. "Boundaries for this conversation to keep us both out of trouble – We do not discuss personal events that take place with our Goddesses."

Roman nodded, remembering the night before and blushing. "No, that's for she and I to discuss." He paused and resituated himself on the couch. "I guess what I wanted to talk about was, well, shit." He folded his hands over his face and sat quietly. Dean sat quietly as well. "Sarah…My Goddess…She gave me an ultimatum. I have to decide what I want. She was so…" He was quiet again.

Dean spoke. "You are used to the work side of your Goddess. You have seen her with patients and their families. You have seen her when time is of the essence and someone's life is on the line. You have seen her among colleagues." Dean put his hand on Roman's knee. "You called her Sarah. To you, she will no longer be 'Sarah'. She will be The Golden Goddess. You will do her bidding. You will worship her, care for her needs, endure her punishments, and relish her rewards. Time spent in her presence is relished. Is this an easy life? No. Do many men choose this life? No. Most men want to call the shots and control the woman they are with. That's bullshit. When she is in control, when she…" he seemed to get lost in a memory for a moment before jerking himself back into the conversation. "When the woman you are with is happy, you are very happy. When she isn't happy, you want to find a way to make her happy, even if it means you have a few moments of discomfort. The payoff is phe-nom-in-al."

"I didn't make her that happy last night. I kept forgetting the rules." Roman muttered.

Dean patted his knee. "You are new to this." He leaned in and whispered, "I can tell you that she must care. Think about what you are wearing." Roman's brow furrowed. "If she didn't care, she would have told you to think about what you wanted and sent you on your way. She sent you with a reminder, something that she will want back. She'll be checking to see if it's still where it's supposed to be. She cares."

Fisting his hands against his thighs, Roman said, "Punishment means she cares." He waved his hand at his crotch. "This means she cares. Is the only thing I have to show that I care wearing it? That and following her commands?"

Dean smiled. "For now. As you get to know each other, little things pop up. Like some ass creeping across the lawn…" Roman smiled and shook his head. Dean touched the leather around his neck. "If you are lucky, if the two of you form a bond, then your Goddess may decide to collar you. This is a sign to anyone else in this life that you are spoken for. No one else can touch you."

"Your Goddess?"

"Before the incident the last night, I had taken my Goddess to GMG several times. She wanted me to feel safe, secure when I was around other doms." Dean drew a deep breath. "There was also an…incident during my second visit." He paused. "There are rules in this lifestyle for a reason, Dr. Reigns. Without them someone can get hurt."

Dean stood up and began to walk away. "This involves the woman that was on my operating table. The one that Sarah couldn't stand." Dean tensed. "The tension in her face was obvious. She did her job as competently as usual but the fire and compassion wasn't in her eyes."

Dean turned to face the other man. "The woman that you operated on did me physical harm before my Goddess knew I was there. She is working with me to repair the damage that was caused. Trista, the other woman involved in last night's incident, wasn't there the night this happened. She has wanted revenge." He took a step closer. "This is a close-knit community. No one knows about us, so we only have each other. The Goddesses look out for each other. Once they collar someone, we belong in that little family, too. The women that were here last night; one is my Goddess and the others are her sisters. I will protect them all. If you choose this lifestyle, you will feel the same way in time."

Roman stood up. "Very few people consider me a friend. I am too pretentious and arrogant for their tastes..." He waggled his head. "And I find most people dull and boring." Dean laughed. "Fitting in with a small group of people…friends…would be a welcome change. And I appreciate your willingness to talk to me." He held out his hand. "Roman."

Dean looked at the doctor's long, smooth fingers and manicured nails. He extended his own rough, calloused hand in a firm, hearty handshake. "Dean."


	16. Contemplation and Daily Routines

Roman stood in his shower looking down at the leather bindings on his nether regions. _I really hope that doesn't shrink when it dries. A stain would suck, too. On the other hand, she'd know I didn't take it off. Solid proof I followed the rules._ Washing himself carefully, he rinsed, climbed out, and dried with equal care. He pulled on a pair of athletic shorts, set his alarm for a brief mid-afternoon nap, and laid down. Lacing his fingers behind his head, Roman stared at the ceiling. _So…Whatcha think about letting Sarah Fuller dominate you for the foreseeable future? Can ya handle it?_ He rolled his head from side to side. _Sarah Fuller…The Golden Goddess. Approach this intelligently. What are the positives, the benefits of this relationship? She obviously knows what she's doing – both as a dom and as a nurse anesthetist. She's confident but not cocky or arrogant. She's quiet and observant. The way she knows just how much information to share, what I need to know and when I need to know it. She's not hard on the eyes, either. Back to the confidence…I wonder if spending time with her would rub off on me? Is my arrogance a downfall? Something to ponder later. Time to consider the negative aspects of perusing this relationship._ He closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. _We work together. A LOT. People talk. A LOT. I am the top surgeon, subjugating myself to someone else's will won't be easy._ Roman opened his eyes. "I can do it." He nodded. "I can and I will." Decision made, he closed his eyes, turned his head to the side, and went to sleep.

* * *

It seemed like Roman had just closed his eyes when the alarm went off. Stretching quickly, he winced and cursed. "Damn cage!" as he pulled his knees to his chest. After readjusting himself, he stood and stretched again and headed for the bathroom. He brushed his hair briskly and pulled it into a tight bun low on his head. Then he packed a couple of scrubs in his 'go' bag and headed for the hospital. Roman always changed at work. He would leave all funk and germs there, coming home clean and patient-free. The memories of having his hands inside of another human being were enough to carry, there was no need to bring home anything else.

"Dr. Reigns, report to OR stat." Roman hadn't even cleared the doorway of the doctor's locker room when he was paged through the hospital's speaker system. _This does not bode well for the evening._ Tossing his street clothes into his locker and pulling on his scrubs, Roman didn't waste time or movements. His long legs ate up the distance quickly, bringing him to the scrub-area beside the OR. "Dr. Reigns, good of you to join us." The withering glare from the talented doctor quickly changed the other doctor's tune. "Of course, we are aware you are ahead of your scheduled time…"

"Brief me." Roman growled.

"We have a three-year-old male suffering from head trauma. His head was stuck between two banister rails; he sustained injuries from both falling and from trying to remove his head from the railing. The MRI from the ER shows the patient has sustained a broken mandible, cracks in the condylar processes on both sides, and worst of all is the intracranial pressure that seems to be building in the skull."

"Show me the MRI." Roman interrupted. "I want a measurement of cerebrospinal fluid. What is the ICP? Is it between 7–15 mmHg? Is it more than 15 mmHg? How long was the child in the railing?" He scrubbed his hands vigorously. "He is to be intubated and anesthetized before I walk in that room."

"Nurse Fuller has already checked his intubation and begun the anesthesia. IV's are prepared and hung. He is on full O2 and cardiac monitoring." _Of course, Nurse Fuller is on the ball. She would have everything under control. You, however, you pathetic waste of space, are such a suck-up, you have no idea what the hell you are supposed to be doing. If this kid depended on you, he'd be dead already. With Nurse Fuller watching over him and with my skill, he has a fighting chance. Yes, I'm talking about you…_ Dr. Reigns backed into the OR wordlessly.


	17. Decisions

Sarah Fuller glanced up as Dr. Reigns entered the room. _The expression on his face looks like he smelled bad gas._ Sparing her a cursory glance, the talented surgeon approached the patient. _This poor boy…Thankfully he has Dr. Reigns._

"Cerebrospinal fluid?" As always, Dr. Reigns was to-the-point.

"13mmHg."

"Respirations?"

"12, on ventilation."

"BP?" The tray of tools slid to his side as he took in the vitals of his patient. "Prepare for incision." His focus remained solely on the patient and saving his life.

* * *

"Closing." Six hours later, Dr. Reigns began stitching the boy closed. Sarah watched as he wiggled his hips, as if something were uncomfortable. _So he is still wearing the cage. 25 hours down. He very well might make it._

Pulling off her gloves, Sarah headed to the washroom to sanitize her hands. Dr. Reigns stood at the sink, sudsed to his elbows. "That was a tough one. Good job." He tucked his chin as he stepped passed her, bypassed the other nurses, and left the room.

"A compliment from Dr. Reigns?! Wow!"

"Have I ever heard a compliment from him before?"

"I did, once before."

"Come to think of it, I've only heard a compliment when Nurse Fuller is around." one nurse whispered.

Sarah turned from the sink with her shoulders squared. "Are you insinuating something?" Meeting the eyes of those who would look her way, she continued. "Dr. Reigns has high standards. If you can't meet them, don't complain. Work with another surgeon. Personally, I want to meet those standards. That means I have achieved something, that I am good enough to work anywhere. It also means that our patient has the best odds of a healthy outcome. Dr. Reigns is always on his game. I am on my toes. The teamwork is for the benefit of the patient." Taking a breath, she asked, "Any questions? More comments?" Keeping her stride even, she strode out of the room.

Heading down the hall towards the nurses' locker room, Sarah swept past Dr. Reigns who was leaning against the nurses' station. "Nurse Fuller." His deep voice rumbled after her. Pausing to look back, she was not completely surprised to see he was a few feet behind her. Stepping out of the view of the other nurses, Sarah paused to wait for his approach. "When you are available, I would like to discuss my decision."

Turning so they could walk side-by-side, Sarah said, "You have 11 hours left to contemplate."

 _She's watching the clock too._ "I have thought about all sides of this and am confident in my decision. Aware that there are 11 hours remaining, I simply wished to let you know my intentions. You'll be watching the whole time, so know my thoughts." Tucking his chin in deference to her Dom status, Roman walked away.

Sarah entered the locker room, ready for some privacy. Knowing that others could enter at any time, she headed for the showers. _25 hours. He's had 25 hours to reconsider and he's sure this is what he wants. The nurses may suspect something with his compliments, but he handled himself professionally. He continued his arrogant and conceited ways in spite of deciding to be a sub, MY sub. That will be crucial. No one can know…_ Water sluiced over her body. She soaped her hands into a fine lather before running her palms over her body. Tweaking her nipples into fine points, she let her fingers drift lower…fondling…caressing…tapping…feeling…cresting…

* * *

The sun was coming up when Sarah clocked out. Walking across the parking lot, she rolled her shoulders and daydreamed about her comfy bed. Reaching her car, she rolled her eyes at the gold BMW parked beside her. Sliding in the form-fitted driver's seat, she pulled out of the lot ignoring her gold shadow. She wasn't surprised that her tail remained in her rear view mirror the entire way to her house.

Parking in her detached garage, Sarah locked up tight before heading for her house. Predictably, the gold BMW was parked in front of her house and the man driving it was steps away from her. Opening her door, she turned to find the esteemed surgeon kneeling despite the obvious high-quality of his suit. "You may enter. We will discuss the length of time." Sarah toed off her shoes and dropped her bag just inside the door before sitting at her kitchen table. Roman closed and locked the door, left his shoes next to hers, and sat in a chair opposite her. "Explain your decision."

His hands were folded on the table. Whether he was praying for acceptance or just nervous regarding the outcome, Sarah wasn't sure. Taking a deep breath, the man began to speak. "During our first real conversation, you said there were people who worshipped the ground you walked on. You are a Goddess deserving of honor and respect. I request the opportunity to kneel at your feet, to revere you in the manner you deserve. Having the honor of serving you, having you train me in what you desire would be my ultimate pleasure." His hands clenched. "This is the second time that I am asking forgiveness and begging for another chance, a last chance. I want what Dean and his Goddess have. I want a collar. I want to be claimed as yours. I want you to meet my needs as I meet yours. I want to be free to be ourselves, to know we can exist with and for each other. To seek satisfaction and release in each other. I know I can serve you. Will you teach me? Will you be my Goddess?"

Abruptly, Sarah pushed away from the table. Walking behind him, she trailed her fingers across his wide shoulders. "You've made your request so eloquently." His hands clenched again. Carefully, Sarah released his hair from the bun at the back of his head. Running her fingers through the long locks, Sarah spoke quietly. "Realize that, while you did speak eloquently and passionately, your grasp of the sub/dom relationship requires work. **You** do not get to request actions. **You** cannot state your desires, your wishes. **You** may not request the honor of my collar. Should I deem you fitting, **I** may choose to bestow that privilege. There is no doubt that your needs will be met. Should you be so fortunate, you will have fulfilled **my** expectations and desires. Satisfaction? Release? Claiming you? These are mine to gift to you." Roman's folded hands whitened with the tight grip he held over himself. "Your arrogance will require work. It must be checked at the door. What makes you a great surgeon, the things that elevate you in your field, these are the same qualities that will make subjugating yourself most difficult. These qualities must remain in your work ethic. They cannot exist in this relationship. Cultivating other characteristics will be your challenge. Releasing control. Complete reliance on another person. Immediate obedience of orders. Acceptance of expectations placed upon you without question. Unquestioning acceptance of punishments. Enjoyment of rewards." Sarah tugged lightly on the hair in her hands. Roman tilted his head back to look up at her. "You are willing to strive towards these goals?" He swallowed hard and nodded.

Taking in her raised eyebrow, he quickly responded, "Yes, Mistress. I wish to please you."

Releasing her hold, Sarah said, "Go to the room. Assume the position."


	18. Training Her Sub

Sarah poured herself a glass of ice-cold water. Sipping it, she reflected on the last few minutes. _Dr. Reigns, Roman, he has put a lot of thought and consideration into this decision. I wouldn't expect anything else from this man. He will either become an excellent sub or fail horribly._ Finishing her drink, she set the empty glass in the sink. _He is still wearing the birdcage. I didn't expect him to last an hour, let alone a day._

Walking down the hall at a leisurely pace, Sarah was not surprised to see folded clothes stacked neatly outside the bedroom door. Pausing, Sarah muffled a laugh. _This time he did stack them by size. Pants then shirt on the underneath his tee, underwear, and socks. Only an anal-retentive person like Dr. Reigns would stack clothing this precisely._ Stepping into the threshold of the room, she was not surprised to observe Roman's familiar position. His long toes touched the wall. The tops of his feet were flat on the floor. His muscular calves and thighs were flexing involuntarily. The rounded curve of his tan ass tempted Sarah to reach for her paddle. _Not yet…not yet._ His abdomen rested on his thighs. His head bowed low, touching the floor. Arms extended over his head, elbows and palms flat on the wooden flooring of the bedroom.

Without acknowledging the man, Sarah walked around the room. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair, leaving it hanging free when a thought struck. _He will brush my hair._ Stripping free of her clothes and tossing them into the hamper, she bound herself in the golden corset she often wore to GMG. Sliding the sheer organza skirt, golden anklets and toe rings on each foot, Sarah checked her appearance in the full-length mirror before assembling the toys and accoutrements she wished to use. "I told you before that I would own your mouth, your cock, and your ass. I will also dominate your thoughts and control your desires. You will be completely under my command."

"Let it be as you command, Goddess." He spoke to the floor.

"Take your place at the foot of the bed." Sarah swept to the side, turning her back on the room and touching her toys. _Perfect._ Picking up an oblong metallic object, she moved to his side. "You remember this?" she asked. His hands flexed on the footboard. She stepped closer, allowing her breasts to brush his bicep. Her words breezed across his shoulder and neck. "This time, you will put this in place." Her hand extended, holding the toy in front of his face.

"As you command, Goddess." He raised one hand to accept the toy. Looking at it momentarily, he dropped both hands. His left hand sought the puckered hole, attempting to open the once-used opening. His right hand held the bullet close by, trembling ever so slightly. _I will not fail._

Sarah touched his elbow. "You need lube." His head drooped slightly before he lifted his chin. Taking the toy, Sarah slipped it inside herself, moaning faintly. Returning it to his hand, she slid her wet fingers along the forbidden entrance. "Relax." The word ghosted along his skin. "Press it inside, gently. Slowly and gently." Roman bit his bottom lip at the first touch of the toy to his ass. "Breathe through it." His long fingers stroked the area, opening the entrance carefully. A gentle push wasn't enough to allow entry. Trying again, he used more force. A 'pop' signaled the opening, entrance, and acceptance of the toy. "Very good." Sarah complimented. She slid her hand along his hip, caressing his length through the birdcage. Multiple metal rings held his manhood. One other circled his scrotum. Leather bands held the restraint in place. As she fondled, he couldn't help but become aroused. "That's beginning to look painful." He did not respond. She retrieved the hairbrush and sat on the bed directly in front of the struggling man. "You may brush my hair." A look of confusion crossed his face as he picked up the brush. "Firm strokes." Sitting still, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the pampering. When the strokes began to fill her with a sense of relaxation, Sarah slipped off the bed. While Roman maintained his position, Sarah retrieved her trademark golden paddle. "Unquestioning acceptance of punishments." Her paddle slapped his right ass cheek. Roman didn't move. She slapped his left cheek with the same force. "Count."

"Two…Thank you, Mistress…Three…Thank you, Mistress…Four…Five…Six" The blows came in rapid succession. "Seven…Goddess, you are amazing…Eight…Nine…Ten." His chin lowered to his chest.

Sitting the paddle on the edge of the bed, Sarah reclined with her feet resting on the footboard. "Massage my feet." Seconds passed as Roman released his hold on the bed and flexed his long, strong fingers. Propping one foot on the bedframe, he rested her heel against his thigh and pressed his thumbs into the sole of her foot. His fingertips caressed the top of her foot at the same time. Swirling her other foot, Roman grasped it gently, beginning to massage it as well. Sarah sighed as she let her finger drift south to tease her feminine parts. Through half-closed eyes she watched Roman watching her. "Don't stop." she ordered as she let herself enjoy her first tiny orgasm. His pulse pounded in his neck. His teeth clenched over his bottom lip. Without warning, she swung her feet off the bed and grabbed the golden paddle once again. "Five more."

"As you wish, My Goddess." Shifting his feet, Roman prepared for the strikes that were soon to fall. This time, interspersed between paddles Sarah reached between his legs to stroke his scrotum.

Listening to the man muffle his groans, Sarah felt compassion. After the last blow, she set the paddle on the bed once more. "Do not let go of the footboard." Her hands caressed his ass, slipping back to the scrotum to unlatch the first strap. Her hands slid across his hips to trail along his cock before completing the removal of the birdcage and sitting it on the bed next to the paddle. Roman drew in a long, tortured breath. "You did well, Roman. You did very well." Knowing that a man of his stature needed encouragement and reinforcement, Sarah complimented him as she rubbed his aroused length.

"Thank you, Goddess." Sarah reached for the tiny control. Roman tightened his grip on the footboard, knowing what was coming.

She turned the vibrations on low, watching his hips slowly thrust. "You cannot come." Her hand encircled his member, stroking lightly. His muffled groan escaped, prompting her to ask, "Did you wish to ask for something?"

"No, Mistress. I am here to serve you."

Sarah shook her head slightly and turned up the vibration. "If you need something…If the play becomes too much, you must let me know. Do you know your safe word?"

Another groan slipped from his lips before he muttered, "No safe word…needed. I can take it…Just need…You."

Moving between Roman and the footboard, Sarah pressed her hands against his cheeks. "Look at me, Roman." She waited for him to open his closed eyes and meet her gaze. "In the dom/sub play, there has to be a safe-word. If something crosses a line or becomes too much, you need an out. There is no shame in using the word. It's better to let your dom know before physical or emotional harm occurs." She swallowed hard. "I've seen it happen to a friend."

His hands uncurled from the footboard and wrapped around her shoulders. "I know what happened to Dean…somewhat." he admitted. "I want openness…between us…trust." His cock bounced against her stomach. "O-R. My safe word. O-R." He caressed her shoulders with a small moan. "Honestly…very close right now." His hips rocked. "I'm trying."

Sarah smiled and patted his cheek. "If I touch you, you would say your safe word?"

He shook his head. "If you touch me…I would…" He rocked again. "disappoint you…and come."

Sarah lowered her hand, holding the end of his cock and rubbing the tip with her thumb. "No, you won't." she commanded. Roman's entire body tensed. "I own your mouth, your cock, and your ass. You don't come until I allow you to come."

"Yes, My Goddess." Roman's head began to bow.

"Head up!" she ordered. His head straightened. Sarah lifted herself onto the edge of the mattress. "Raise my skirt." His hands trembled as he raised her skirt to her waist. She parted her knees to allow him room to step forward. "I want to feel your tongue on my clit. You may not come." Roman sank to his knees, letting his tongue lave her inner thigh on his path to her womanhood. His lips quickly found her clit, sucking on it gently. As she approached her crest, he thrust his tongue inside, hard and fast. Sarah grabbed handfuls of his hair. Looking down, she met his stare as he drew hard on her clit. Her orgasm slammed into her, the second not-at-her-own-hands and second by this man. She pulled him up from his knees and up her body. Roman hovered, waiting for instructions. "Now, dammit, now!" Her heels dug into his ass. His turgid length rammed inside her body, sending her flying higher than before. He thrust again and again, unable to control his need for her. She screamed as hot liquid exploded inside her walls. He groaned as he erupted inside her warm body, bathing them both in his excitement.

* * *

Poll - I've been working on a new story and I'm at a crossroad. Would you prefer to see an OC with Cena or Orton?


End file.
